


But It's Useless

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Banter, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Gym Instructor Harry, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, I hope the banter is funny... I tried..., Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pet Names, Pining, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Size Difference, Smut, Swearing, Uni Student Louis, Zayn is only mentioned I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: “Hey.”Louis was even hallucinating now. He closed his eyes.“Hey, you.”He chuckled wetly, head still leaning against the door.“Can you get out of the way? You're blocking the door.”He exhaled sharply before slowly turning around. His eyes fixed onto muddy Nike trainers before it traveled up to impossibly short jogging shorts. The yellow color was atrocious, simply ghastly.“What happened to being polite, Harold?”OR Omega Louis would never guess that he would be trying to hack into Alpha Harry's Wifi. That is until everything changes when he tries to get to know his enemy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 94
Kudos: 763
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. But It's Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 91: Louis and Harry are roommates/neighbors. Louis is trying to mooch off Harry’s wifi and jokingly puts in his own name as password. He’s shocked when it actually works and he’s connected to Harry’s wifi.  
> So... I made it ABO, because I just only have ideas about it being ABO... It also strayed a little from the prompt but just a little!  
> Thank you to the mods of this fest for working so hard and being so responsive to all emails!  
> Please feel free to leave comments and feedback since they mean so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this fic and don't forget to wear your masks (really wanna be able to see Louis on tour in 2021)  
> Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

****

The Internet cut at exactly 11:55pm on Monday, just as Louis was about to click the submit button on the screen. The screen froze and the buffering little circle appeared in the middle of the page, taunting Louis with its never ending turning.

“What the fuck.” Louis muttered, hitting the Enter button again as the circle remained. The submit button seemed to blink before it became completely greyed out.

“No fucking way!” Louis screamed in panic as he began to click away furiously. Nothing changed. He tried hitting the Esc key, but his computer was dead. Dead at the most critical moment of his life. Just as he was trying to submit the term paper that was supposed to save his credit and rescue him from failing Ms. Horlyck’s class.

He felt angry tears prickling his eyes as he scrambled off the bed and yanked open his bedroom door.

“Liam!” He shouted, very much like a crazed man and he saw his roommate jumping about a foot in the air from where he was snuggled on the couch, watching the latest Japanese game show.

“What?” Liam’s scent spiked with nervousness and fear as Louis ducked back into his room to grab for his laptop.

The clock on the wall announced that it was 11:58. He had two fucking minutes.

“My computer is fucked!” He explained, rushing to Liam’s side and dumping the atrocious device into the alpha’s lap. Liam howled a little in pain as the screen knocked into his elbow.

“Fix it, please, fucking _please,_ Payno.”

“Shit, Lou…” Liam’s fingers started to fly over the keyboard as he pinched his tongue between his teeth. The screen lit up and Louis’ heart soared in hope. The buffering circle disappeared after Liam typed in something complicated like a secret hacker trying to get into the government’s encrypted files. Louis had never been so glad to have an engineer as a best friend than this moment.

“It should be fine now.” Liam muttered as he pulled the mouse and hovered it over the SUBMIT button.

One minute.

“Do it!” Louis screamed hysterically. Liam clicked.

The screen didn’t respond at all as Louis watched with baited breath. The small digital numbers on the bottom of the screen announced midnight.

“Why the fuck is it not sending, Li?” He asked, knocking the alpha’s hand out of the way and furiously pounded the left key of the mouse.

“What the fuck is happening!” He shouted as he watched the clock turned 12:01. And _still_ his essay remained on the screen.

“Lou.”

Louis clicked five more times.

“Stop it, Lou!” Liam grabbed his wrist, stilling his hand against the mouse.

“It’s no use. No matter how many times you click it! You don’t have Internet.”

Liam pointed at the bottom right of the screen. There was a red X beside the tiny WiFi signal. Louis stared. Clock already struck midnight. He had lost. All because he didn’t have money to pay for the Internet bill.

He sank down onto the couch beside Liam, letting his head fall into his arms.

“I’m fucked.”

Liam sighed, putting the laptop to the side before flattening a hand over Louis’ back, stroking him in comfort.

“I’m afraid you are, Lou.”

Louis didn’t even have the strength to look up and give him the finger.

**»»»»»**

“I won’t accept your paper, Mr. Tomlinson.” Ms. Horlyck sighed as she lifted the gigantic thermos of coffee to her red lips.

“But Professor… It was an inevitable accident.”

“Sounds to me like you neglected to pay the Internet bills.”

Louis lapsed into silence as he fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie.

“I’ve given you free reign for far too long, Louis, because I believe you are good at this. You have a lot of potential, but I can’t excuse your errors. And I must fail you. It is only fair.”

“Helene…” He breathed, feeling shameful tears burning in the corner of his eyes.

“Your paper, I’m sure, is brilliant. As they always are. But you will not be given a pass in this class. I hope you learned your lesson.”

With that, she stood up, straightening her striped trousers and shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Our talk is done here, Mr. Tomlinson. You can always retake my class come next semester.”

The walk back to his flat felt like the walk of shame. He stood on the steps of the flat building and reached into his backpack for the keys. He needed a hot strong cuppa and also, an early night in. He wanted to just crawl under the covers and cry himself to sleep.

“Where the fuck…” He muttered when his fingers met no cool metal. He dropped his backpack to the ground and rifled through it. Nothing was there saved for his textbooks and water bottle.

He had forgotten the flat keys.

“Brilliant. Fucking brilliant.” He cursed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to shoot a text to Liam. The phone rejected his attempt and he nearly smashed it on the pavement when he realized he had forgotten he still had no WiFi.

“No…” He cried, leaning his forehead on the wooden flat building doors. So this is where his life hits rock bottom. Stuck outside of his flat building after being failed by his favorite professor. Worse of all, it was drizzling softly now and even the small roof above the building steps couldn’t stop the cold from seeping into his skin.

“Hey.”

Louis was even hallucinating now. He closed his eyes.

“Hey, you.”

He chuckled wetly, head still leaning against the door.

“Can you get out of the way? You're blocking the door.”

He exhaled sharply before slowly turning around. His eyes fixed onto muddy Nike trainers before it travelled up to impossibly short jogging shorts. The yellow color was atrocious, _simply ghastly._

“What happened to being polite, Harold?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he met the alpha’s forest greens. Harry’s curls were peeking out from underneath his windbreaker hoodie and they were damp, curling at the ends.

“I tried being polite, but you weren’t moving and I’m in a hurry.”

“Oh is that right?” Louis crossed his arms. It was just _marvelous._ Being discovered just as he was having a crisis by none other than his across the hall archenemy of a neighbor. The most stuck up alpha to ever exist.

Harry huffed, fiddling with the earphones around his neck before jamming the key into the lock.

“You should thank me, Louis, if it hadn’t rained in the middle of my jog, god knows how long you will be stuck on these steps for?”

Harry pushed pass him none too gently, shoulder rubbing against Louis’ and giving the omega a rude whiff of his cinnamon apple and sickly sweet scent of spring leaves.

“I was just gonna text Liam.” He shouted after Harry who was already taking the stairs.

The alpha froze mid step. Green eyes flashing a little as he turned.

“Why can’t you just say thank you? Is it that hard?”

Louis made a face, not even trying to hide the annoyed scrunch of his nose. “ _To you_ , maybe.” He muttered under his breath.

The alpha stared at him for one long moment, expression stormy as Louis widened his stance. He tried to look menacing as Harry cleared his throat, eyes flicking away.

“Whatever.” The alpha muttered and continued to stomp up the stairs, letting Louis halfheartedly ogle his long strong legs.

**»»»»»**

It all started with Louis’ music, he supposed. He was blasting Zayn’s newest track when he had heard the faint doorbell sounding repeatedly over Zayn’s screaming.

“Is it just me or is someone trying to break our doorbell?” Liam’s head poked out of the kitchen doorway.

“I’ll get it!” Louis shouted, rolling his eyes and hopping off of the couch.

He opened the door and his voice died in his throat.

The alpha in front of him was half naked. Glorious muscled chest with dark nipples. Wet curls framing his face and joggers hanging low on his hips. Louis’ mouth fell open as a roll of delicious potent scent hit his nose. Green apples on a spring evening.

He was still gawking at the alpha when the taller guy cleared his throat and Louis’ eyes snapped up to meet forest greens.

Before he could say anything, the gorgeous alpha beat him to it.

“Could you please turn down your awful music? It’s giving me a migraine.”

His voice was sultry and even though it was saturated with impatience, it was a deep and rumbling voice that sent Louis’ omega spiraling. But once the word “ _awful_ ” bounces around in his brain, Louis felt his head clearing.

All images of this mysterious alpha bending him over the dining table evaporated. The omega’s eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched. _No one. No one has the right to call Zayn’s music “awful”_. He crossed his arms defensively, rising a little on his tip toes to glare at the offending alpha.

“My music is not awful. It’s the best rock and roll there is.”

The alpha simply stared at him. Louis noticed his very kissable plump lips curling into a sneer.

“That’s not in _any shape or form_ , rock and roll, darling. It’s garbage and you have it on way too loud. Just turn it down.” The alpha’s sardonic tone made Louis bristle. And did he just called him _darling?_

“It’s not garbage, knothead. It’s art. And I’m gonna have it on as loud as I want. This is my flat and it’s my right.” He spat before stepping back and slamming the door in the guy’s face.

Except it didn’t close all the way because the knothead had stuck his foot out to prevent the door from shutting.

“Have some respect for your neighbors.” The alpha hissed, curls dangling into his eyes as he glared down at Louis. “I’ve already tolerated the sex noises. But this music, it’s fucking me in the head and I will not rest until you fucking turn it down.”

Louis gaped at him before clenching his fists. He felt his cheeks growing red. _How dare he?_ He leaned his full weight against the door, knowing that the door’s edge was digging into the alpha’s dirty Keds. He didn’t fucking care. _Let it hurt, let it hurt good._

“So far you’re the only one complaining.” He shot back as the alpha rolled his shoulders.

“That’s because I have the decency to be civilized and tell you in person instead of just calling the police.”

Louis swallowed thickly. “You wouldn’t dare.” He whispered as the alpha smirked.

“Then turn that shit down.”

“You—” Just as Louis was mustering all the air in his lungs and thinking of the best insult to throw at this incredibly rude _and attractive_ (his traitor of an omega’s brain reminded him) guy, he felt someone squeezing his shoulder.

“Harry?” Liam’s voice sounded out behind him, light and jovial, as if he was delighted to see this strange alpha. Louis turned to gawk at him. Did his best friend know this stuck up knothead?

“Oh hey, Liam.” Harry’s hostile expression and pinched brows immediately relaxed and then he was smiling. Louis was horrified to find that he had dimples. Fucking dimples. Deep crates in his cheeks that made his whole face light up.

“What’s up, mate? You just came back from the gym?”

Harry shook his head, laughing softly. “No, it’s my day off. I’m just doing some meditational yoga.” His tone with Liam was a far cry from the voice he had used when arguing with Louis. The omega squinted suspiciously between the pair. _Just what the fuck was this?_

“That sounds cool. You should show me next time.” Liam said beaming as the hand on Louis’ shoulder tightened its grip and he was slowly being eased back from the doorway.

“I would love to. But I think I need more practice and in order to accomplish that, I would need a quiet environment. Unfortunately, the music from your flat serves as an _upsetting_ distraction.”

Louis gritted his teeth as Liam’s eyes widened.

“We’re so sorry about that. We will turn it off right now. We’re really sorry, Harry.”

Liam turned back to him, giving him a stern look as Louis twisted his fingers together. _We?_ Louis mouthed at Liam as the alpha shot him a warning glare.

“Lou, go turn your music off.”

“I don’t want to. It’s my room, my flat, I can do whatever I want!” He argued stubbornly. He knew that his arguments were weak and probably made him look a child throwing a tantrum, but he just wouldn’t tolerate people throwing insults at Zayn’s music.

“Go.” Liam’s voice was low and quiet. This meant Liam was close to losing his calm temperament and the omega finally sighed.

“Fine.” He said and with one last glare at the doorway, he pranced off to turn down Zayn’s crooning and jammed his headphones on. He swore that he would play the music twice as loud when Liam leaves the flat.

 _So_ it all started with the music.

And it didn’t end there. Since they lived across the hall from each other, it was hard not to bump into one another from time to time. And oh how hard Louis tried to avoid the guy. Not only was he rude, but Louis would sometimes catch the guy staring murderously at him every time they accidentally open their doors at the same time.

Once Harry had rounded the staircase corner and caught Louis pinned against the hallway wall with the guy he had brought back from the pub’s fingers down the back of his jeans. He had given the pair the most indignant once over before clearing the throat and grunting “I don’t want to interrupt you guys but this,” He gestured to the hallway. “Is a _public area”_. _Well,_ that definitely killed the mood as Louis and the alpha who was still trying to finger him watched in shock as Harry slammed his door in their faces.

“Mind your own business!” Louis had yelled at the firmly closed door, minutes too late.

“What a prick.” Louis mumbled under his breath as the alpha mouthed at his shoulder. In the end, Louis had to kick the guy out of the flat building, but he seemed to understand why Louis wasn’t so eager anymore.

“Guess the psychopath really made you soft huh.” Was what the alpha had said airily when Louis sent him walking out of the flat building.

Psychopath.

Hm.

What a suitable word.

**»»»»»**

Louis was plotting murder of a certain psychopath as he lounged on his bed, thinking back on the encounter and how unfairly _someone_ can look so attractive even when he was only wearing bloody yellow shorts. His phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts and he lunged for it.

“Hello?”

“Lou! Why didn’t you read my messages?” Liam’s voice cracked over the speaker and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have Internet, Payno, or did you forget?”

“Oh shit, yeah, I forgot about that.”

“Are you coming home or what?”

Liam sighed heavily. “Lou, I’m sorry but I’ve got to go back home to Wolverhampton for the week to take care of my granddad. That’s why I’m calling to tell you.”

Louis’ heart almost stopped. “A whole week?” He squeaked into the phone.

“Yes, and maybe more, if he doesn’t get better. Louis, you gotta pay for the Internet, mate or you’ll be stuck with no WiFi. I know for a fact, you’ve got a mountain of papers due.”

“I don’t have the money, Li.” Louis hissed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m not getting my salary until the tenth of the next month. Fucking hell, Payno, what am I gonna do?”

“I told you splurging your money on Zayn’s concert was a bad idea.”

“Oh my god, Payno, that’s the least of my worries.”

“It’s the _root_ of your worries.” Liam corrected him as Louis flopped onto his bed.

“What am I gonna do?”

“You can always ask someone to share their WiFi. Downstairs or upstairs, take your pick.”

Liam was smart enough not to mention across the hall.

Louis huffed. He guessed it was the only way.

“Promise me you’ll come back as soon as possible, Li. I really cannot live without you. I’m gonna die from eating pizza and takeout.”

Liam’s laugh trickled into his ears, hearty and comforting.

“Don’t pretend you can’t cook, Lou. We all know you can. Stop trying to play up the act of a helpless omega.”

“But you always fall for it.”

“That’s because looking after you is my job, Lou. But now you’ve gotta take care of yourself. See you next weekend.”

Louis pouted. “Hopefully.”

He hung up and turned to splay like a star fish out on his bed. It was going to be a fucking long week.

**»»»»»**

“Fuck.”

He was sitting on the toilet and trying to watch a YouTube video when he realized that he had, _again_ , forgotten he didn’t have bloody WiFi. He turned the icon on and thumbed through the WiFi hotspots that his phone had detected. It turned out the ceilings and floors were ten times thicker than the walls. This flat building was really weird. His phone only displayed one WiFi.

**H.S.**

And Louis knew exactly who the most pretentious and narcissistic name of this WiFi hotspot belonged to. He sat on the toilet for god knows how long. Rather than feeling like he was freezing his arse off, he was hatching a plan.

It was going to be a good one.

**»»»»»**

It wasn’t until he was standing in front of Harry’s door with the plate of chicken parmesan did he realize that the prick had a fur welcome mat. It looked new. It was white and had the words “Welcome Home” embroidered into it. Talk about fucking hippie decorations. Louis made sure to grind his Adidas into the mat. Watching in satisfaction as it became a little smudged.

“Who is it?” Harry sang from within the flat as he knocked again.

Louis straightened his black sweater. In an attempt to look presentable, he had swapped his lazy joggers for a pair of ripped black jeans. Since he was too lazy to do his hair, he had jammed a cap onto it. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto his face.

The door was flung open and Louis was thrown off entirely by the powerful scent washing over him like a tidal wave, no, more like a tsunami. His hand flew, involuntarily, up to his nose and the plate in his left hand wobbled dangerously.

It was like spring had come early.

“Oh,” Harry stared at him, eyebrows immediately knitting themselves together. He took in Louis’ appearance and then his eyes narrowed as it landed on the dish the omega was clutching. “It’s you.”

“Yeah, me.” Louis answered lamely. He had to mentally lecture himself and keep his omega at bay as he squared his shoulders. He could do this. Even though the sight of Harry clad in tight yoga pants was making him think things he really shouldn’t. He has to do this. For the sake of WiFi.

“Hi. How are you? Can I come in?” He plastered a bright fake smile on his face as he tipped his head up to look at Harry.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his curly fringe. He stared at Louis for another uncomfortable minute as if he could see right through the omega. Silently, he stood aside, leaving just enough space for Louis to squeeze into the flat. His arm bumped purposefully into Louis and the omega had to hold himself back from glaring daggers at the alpha.

“So what do I owe the pleasure?” Harry asked as he followed behind the omega.

“I cooked something today, but it was too much for me. So I thought, what better way to apologize for this afternoon than sharing my cooking?” Louis explained as his eyes swept the room. It was identical to Liam and his flat. It was luxuriously furnished and he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the pristine white surface of the coffee table. Louis was positive this alpha has OCD. He set the dish down on the sparkling clean table. He noticed a yoga mat in front of the telly and some weights beside it.

“You’re here to apologize?” Harry’s voice was spiked with sarcasm as he leaned down to retrieve the mat, rolling it up and propping it against the wall. Louis nodded jerkily.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted. If you hadn’t shown up, I would probably still be stuck downstairs.” He said quietly. He didn’t know if he should sit or not.

“And how do I know, that’s not poisoned?” Harry asked, his voice becoming light and teasing as he dropped down on the couch and gestured for Louis to sit. The omega pulled a pained look on his face.

“You think I would go so far as to do that?” He asked as Harry’s eyes shone.

“I don’t really know what you’re capable of. I don’t really know you that well after all. It’s natural to,” He waved a hand airily. “Suspect.”

“What makes you think I would be willing to risk going to prison just to poison you?” Louis burst out before gripping his knees. Fuck, he had slipped up.

Harry leaned back into the couch and crossed his legs. “So you’re finally being yourself huh.” The alpha snorted. Louis glared at him.

“Just eat it before it gets cold.” Even though he was pretty sure the chicken was cold already, since he had left it on the stove for almost two hours, psyching himself up in order to face the alpha. And Louis would never admit he had jacked himself off before coming here, just in case. He didn’t want Harry’s scent getting him all worked up. He didn’t want to seem, god forbid, _vulnerable_.

“Alright then, if you insist.” Harry shrugged and got off the couch to fetch some utensils. He returned with a towel around his neck, a fork and knife. He cut the chicken and speared a piece with his fork. Louis couldn’t help but lean in intently to watch as the alpha took a bite.

“It’s stone cold.” Was the first thing Harry said after he stopped chewing and swallowed. Louis giggled and clapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to laugh. He cleared his throat pointedly and fumbled his fingers together in his lap. He didn’t miss Harry’s small smile, though, dimple popping into place. “But it’s decent.”

“Decent.” Louis repeated. He pretended to huff. “Guess I’ll take decent.”

“Just needs a bit more seasoning, I reckon.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Oh so you’re a world class chef now?” Louis retorted and grimaced when he realized he had yet again done it. It was his defensive mechanism, what can he say?

Harry chuckled before taking another bite, licking the sauce from the corner of his plump lips. Louis averted his eyes. He didn’t know where to look, so he just settled his gaze on the curtains framing the large window that looked out towards the streets.

“You like my curtains?” Harry asked around a mouthful of chicken.

“Ummm… They’re nice… I guess…” Louis was a little taken aback at the question as he eyed the pale blue curtains wearily.

“They’re in a specific shade of blue. Custom made actually.” Harry explained as he gobbled up the last of the chicken.

“Are you implying that you’re rich?” Louis asked as Harry barked out a laugh.

“You never _don’t_ retort huh. I mean… I get by and I’m doing pretty well. I didn’t mean to boast, but I thought you were interested in decor since you were staring at them.”

“I have zero interest in decor… Just thought, they looked nice.” Louis said, folding his arms.

“And what is it that you do exactly? Aside from being a stuck up hipster?”

“Is that what you think of me?” Harry asked amusedly as he collected the plate and utensils, standing up and heading to the kitchen. Louis followed because he felt like it was rude to make Harry wash his plate.

“I’ll wash it.” He offered, watching Harry turn on the tap. Harry gave him an exasperated eye roll.

“I’m a gym instructor. I give classes at the gym. Usually yoga, but I also teach Aerobics and occasional Fight classes.”

 _No wonder_ he was insanely fit. So this wasn’t all in Louis’ head. This guy was in shape because he made a living off of it. He felt justified and much better now. He was attracted to Harry, _purely_ physically, because the alpha was fit. Nothing more. He would get over it soon.

“What about you?” Harry asked as he dried the dish with a cloth. Louis tapped his fingers against the doorframe he was leaning against.

“Uni student. Last year.”

“I figured. Since you have the luxury of sitting around, blasting your music all day.”

Louis gasped, holding a hand to his heart.

“I do no such thing.”

“That is all you do.”

“Zayn’s rock and roll.”

“I _beg_ to differ. Just a lot of anguish screaming.”

“Clearly you do not know what’s music.”

Harry laughed, wiping his hand on a towel and thrusting the clean plate into Louis’ hands.

“ _Clearly_ your business is done here and it’s time for you to go home, little omega.”

 _No,_ Louis will not tolerate being turned away and dismissed just like this.

“You said you don’t know me well. How about,” Louis put his hands on his hips. “We get to know each other?”

Harry was staring at him like he was a newly discovered specie. Louis felt his face growing hot.

“Why are you doing this then?” Harry asked, tone low and voice gravelly. Louis curled his fists into his sweater sleeves.

“I don’t wanna fight anymore.” He mumbled and part of it was true. It was childish, what they were doing and when he used to enjoy it, sometimes he felt like he had grown out of it.

There was a long silence.

“Okay. Let’s get to know each other then.”

Louis’ head snapped up at this. He saw the dimples sinking into place as Harry stretched, biceps bulging. Louis’ throat felt dry and he just nodded.

The night, as peculiar as it sounds, ended in them bonding over rom coms and snacking on baby carrots because that was all Harry had in the fridge.

Louis didn’t forget his mission. When Harry had excused himself to go to the loo in the middle of Love Actually, he practically threw himself onto the floor to check the back of the router. He had spotted Harry’s laptop and located the router during the film when the alpha was gushing over it even though he had seen it more than ten times.

He snapped a quick picture of the complicated numbers and leapt for the couch, situating himself in the middle of it, just as Harry stepped back into the room.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?” The alpha accused, squinting at Louis who was splayed out on the couch.

“No way, Curly, this film has got me on the edge of me seat.”

The nickname slipped out before he could stop it. He had always called Harry that in his head before they were formally introduced.

“Budge over, then, stop hogging my couch.” Harry reprimanded softly, tapping the delicate bone of the omega’s ankle. Louis had to hide the flush that was making its way up his neck by pretending to fiddle with the remote control. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t find the touch and warmth of the alpha kind of exhilarating.

After he had gotten back into the safety of his own flat, he typed in the password.

It didn’t work. Louis wasn’t surprised. He tried a succession of Harry’s name in different order, but nothing worked. He would have to try harder tomorrow, he decided as he threw his phone down beside his pillow and fell immediately asleep. He dreamt of green spring fields.

**»»»»»**

“I brought you a cake.” He greeted Harry the next day while brandishing the box at the alpha. Harry looked like he had just woken up from a nap. His curls were sticking up everywhere and he was shielding his eyes from the bright lights in the hallway. He had thick rimmed glasses on as he yawned, peering curiously at the box.

“I’m beginning to think you’re trying to court me, Louis Tomlinson.” His voice was shot and rough as sandpaper. It sent an electric zip of pleasure down Louis’ spine. His omega squirmed and perked up as he fake coughed into his fist.

“Not a chance, Harold, not a chance.” He managed to rasp out a protest and pushed at the alpha’s shoulder so that he could be let into the flat.

“I’m being a good neighbor is all. Trying to fix all that went wrong between us.”

Harry followed him into the flat, a strong warm wall of alpha emanating spring flowers and freshly picked apples.

“You know I can’t eat that right?” Harry was saying as Louis set the box down on the kitchen counter. He needed a cuppa, he decided and began noisily checking Harry’s cupboards.

“Do you _still_ think I’m trying to poison you?” He asked exasperatedly, wrinkling his nose in disapproval at a cupboard filled with bags of coffee beans.

“I still have my doubts, but no. I’m on a diet. I can’t eat desserts, no matter how tempting they might look.”

Louis clapped his hands together when he finally spotted a battered box of Yorkshire tea hidden in the top right cupboard. He had to stretch up onto tip toes to fetch the box. He could feel Harry’s gaze, hot and lingering, on his back when he spun around and hastily pulled down the hem of his long sleeved shirt where it had ridden up to reveal his stomach.

“Why are you on a diet?” He asked quickly. Anything to get the alpha to stop boring a hole into his skin with that intense stare. Looking like he wanted Louis in more ways than one.

Harry made a humming noise, tapping his chin. Was it Louis’ imagination or did he look slightly flustered?

“I work at a gym. I'd be a hypocrite if I come home and stuff my face with carbs.”

Louis frowned. “A chocolate cake won’t kill you, Harold. You can do some extra pushups to burn it.”

“It’s not that easy, Louis.” Harry laughed as Louis popped a kettle onto the stove.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You would hurt my ego if you don’t at least have a small bite.”

“I know for a fact that you didn’t bake it.” Harry taunted, crossing his arms and examining his nails like they were the most interesting things in the world. Today they were painted a light yellow, they reminded Louis of daffodils. It was rare to see alphas painting their nails, but Harry wore them so well. Louis had noticed he would change color on the regular and even though the alpha’s nail painting skills weren’t exactly top notch (Louis can see bits of paint clinging to the skin around his fingernails), they still looked good.

The omega held up his hands. “Fine, you caught me. I didn’t bake it, but it’s one of the perks that come with working at a bakery. It would be a waste if I don’t abuse my privilege from time to time.” Louis said this almost proudly as he waited for the water to boil.

“You sure are something else, Louis Tomlinson.” Was Harry’s conclusion as Louis reached for a random mug and unwrapped a tea bag. He could feel a blush creeping up the side of his face at the comment. Harry had a habit of just staring at him so intensely that Louis felt like he was being undressed with the alpha’s eyes.

“Smarter than I look, right?” Louis teased, batting his eyelashes and hiding his face as he pretended to be busy with the kettle.

“To me, you’ll always be the mouthy brat who lives across the hall.” Louis looked up, mustering his best affronted expression and saw Harry’s lips twitch.

Louis made a wounded noise. “How you hurt me, Harold. I guess that means I should keep coming over in order to change your perception of me.”

Harry dimpled as Louis elbowed pass him with the cuppa.

“I think it’s just your excuse. You just want to come over and raid my house.”

Louis couldn’t help but shake his arse a little before plopping down on the couch.

“What if that’s the case?” He teased, propping his socked feet onto the coffee table and earning a disapproving noise from Harry. The alpha reached over to push his feet off of the glossy surface.

“I honestly don’t mind. But if you put your stinky feet on the table one more time, I will leave me no choice but to spank some sense into you.”

 _This was flirting_ , Louis realized with a pang. This was blatant flirting. He would, never in a million years, imagine himself in this position. Never would he have thought he would be flirting with Harry Styles and worse of all, _enjoy it_. He tried not to dwell too long on the image of Harry spanking him with those large hands. Maybe the alpha would hold him down on the couch to do so and… well, who doesn’t like being manhandled once in a while?

“I stood behind the counter all day. My feet are sore.” He complained, twisting the end of his long fringe between his fingers. It wouldn’t hurt to test the waters.

Harry, who had busied himself with unboxing the cake, turned to Louis with raised eyebrows.

“That’s the lamest excuse. You’re full of shite.” The alpha said chuckling as he eyed the heavily frosted chocolate cake. “This looks like cardiac arrest on a plate.”

“It’s delicious. It’ll be worth it. Come on, just one bite, Harold.” Louis urged. Harry looked at him then back at the cake.

“It does smell divine. I can’t believe I even let you bring it into the house. Usually I keep these things as far away from me as I can.”

“Just one bite, you high maintenance, knothead.” Louis grabbed the remote control. He called dibs on it since he didn’t want to watch romantic comedies today. He was in the mood for some psychological thrillers. To distract himself from the endearing alpha in front of him.

Harry shot him a glare before cutting himself the tiniest of slices. Louis watched as the alpha slowly raised the slice to his lips. Harry bit down and closed his eyes as he chewed. The moan that came out of the alpha’s lips made Louis drop the remote control in his hands. It hit the carpet with a muted thump as Harry’s eyes flew open.

“It’s really good, Lou.” Harry said in wonder as he took another bite. Louis quickly bent down to retrieve the remote, all the time hiding his grin into the crook of his arm.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said softly. He didn’t meet Harry’s eyes when he flicked on the telly and settled on the newest thriller film on Netflix.

That night, he tried the words hacking into H.S. again. But none of his guesses gave him access. Louis realized this felt like fishing for a pin in the ocean. He would never get it.

“I’m no quitter.” He lectured himself sternly and flicked off the bedroom lights.

**»»»»»**

Living without WiFi meant that he had to rush off to the library first thing in the morning to turn in his papers way ahead of their deadlines. It meant he couldn’t look up the bus schedule and had to set out earlier in order not to be late for his classes. It was a right pain in the arse.

“I don’t get why you can’t just borrow some money and pay the bills.” Niall was saying as he shoved an entire lemon flavored muffin into his mouth.

“Are you willing to lend me some then, Neil?” Louis asked, rolling his eyes as the Irish cackled madly.

“Nope. I’d never get it back.”

Louis gave him the finger before bending down to shuffle more Danish rolls onto the racks.

“Get your lazy bum to work, Ni. Your break time is already over.” Louis complained as he balanced the heavy metal tray laden with bread on his knee.

Niall pranced off to situate himself behind the counter. “I’m on counter duties, Lewis.”

“Fuck you.” The smaller omega hissed just as the bell above the door tinkled.

“Hey, Louis.”

Louis was greeted with a bouquet of sunflowers. He had to set down the tray on a nearby table to take them. He had to pretend he didn’t hear Niall making whistling noises at the counter.

“Hi, Greg.” He said, sniffing the flowers and smiling up at the alpha.

Greg was an alpha who Louis had shared a psych class with. He was Louis’ partner and the omega wouldn’t have passed if it weren’t for the alpha’s help. Cognitive psychology was simply too hard for Louis to comprehend and he was grateful to have Greg to turn to. From then on, Greg had become bolder in his advances. Even though Louis had shot him down gently a couple of times, he still wouldn’t give up.

“You look lovely today.” Greg said, clasping his hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels. Louis rolled his eyes as his hand flew up subconsciously to touch his quiff. It wasn’t every day that he does his hair.

“Thank you.” He said bashfully as he took the vase of wilting roses on the windowsill, switching them out to replace them with the sunflowers and some fresh water.

“I heard from Helene that you didn’t hand in your term paper. It’s 50% of your grade you know.”

Louis almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his neck. Greg was smiling knowingly down at him, standing a little too close for comfort.

“I keep forgetting that you’re her TA this semester.” Louis breathed. Maybe he could find some way to charm the alpha into putting in a good word for him. He let Greg shuffle just a tiny bit closer instead of stepping away like he usually does.

“She’s probably one of the few professors I truly respect. Very insightful.” Greg was saying as Louis nodded.

“Do you have any clue if she’ll let me off the hook?” He asked hopefully. He could feel the back of Greg’s hand brushing his. The alpha smelled like an array of high class scented candles. It was making him slightly dizzy, but it wasn’t entirely off putting. For a split second, Louis wished Greg smelled like green apples in spring.

“Well… She certainly enjoys your papers every time and she sometimes reads them out to her other classes. She thinks you’ve got what it takes, but just a tad too lazy and,” Greg cleared his throat. “Irresponsible.”

Louis huffed at this, hand twiddling with the edge of his short apron.

“She really said that?”

Greg nodded solemnly.

“Maybe I should bribe her.” Louis muttered as Greg laughed heartily.

“Don’t forget, she’s a psych professor, Louis. It’ll never work.”

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“Say that you’ll write two more papers.”

Louis stared at the alpha, mouth falling open. “Two more _what_?”

Greg shrugged. “She likes them. If you offer to write two more to compensate, she’ll be delighted.”

“Greg, do you have any idea how long it took me to gather all the data and research?”

The alpha grinned, knocking his arm into Louis’. “The more effort and time you put into it shows just how much you want her to forgive you.”

The omega pouted.

“Or would you rather retake her entire course?” This made him deepen his pout.

“You should sleep on it.” Greg said before glancing down at his watch. Louis had to pull out the big guns. He had to, _at least_ , try. He reached out to finger the edge of Greg’s expensive looking jacket. He grabbed the hem and tugged a little before peering up at the alpha through his lashes. He could practically hear Greg swallowing.

“Can’t you help me get back into her good books?” Louis asked, putting a whine into his tone. He could see Greg’s eyes flicking over his face and down to his lips. He wetted them before parting them a little.

“You know how she is… You’ve gotta win her heart on your own, Louis. I really can’t—”

Greg was interrupted by a loud earsplitting screech of tires on gravel coming from outside of the bakery. Louis turned, just as the door was yanked open and the bells jingled wildly.

He couldn’t help but gasp.

Harry was standing there, curls flying all over the place and he had on the tightest cycling shorts or _whatever the hell_ they were called, encasing his muscular toned thighs. He had a helmet tucked under his arm and he wiped at the sweat on his forehead before pushing his sunglasses up into his hair. His shirt or _was it a suit_ had a zipper running down the middle of it and it was unzipped halfway, showcasing pecs and a shining silver necklace. There were _tattoos_. He had _tattoos_ on his slightly hairy chest and Louis’ knees grew weak as he took in two swallows and half of what seemed like a butterfly.

“Harold?” He managed to choke out as Harry’s eyes locked with his immediately.

The alpha didn’t look at all surprised to find Louis here. Louis wracked his brain, had he ever told Harry which bakery he was working at? He was sure he hadn’t.

“Hey, you guys have coffee?” The alpha asked, advancing forward and Louis almost whined out loud at how good he smelled. The scent was so potent since the alpha was sweating profusely.

“We do.” Louis squeaked as Harry came to a stop in front of him. Just then, he heard a loud cough from behind him. He had totally forgotten that Greg was there.

He swiveled quickly around, plastering a smile on his face as he turned back to Greg even though his mind was already a hundred miles away. He shouldn’t be thinking about Harry’s chest. He really shouldn’t. Last time he had seen the alpha naked was the first time they had met, when Harry had complained about Louis’ music. Back then, the alpha didn’t have any tattoos. Now the guy’s chest and stomach were littered with them. And it was making Louis _feel things_. Making him hot and squirmy when he should be focused on seducing Greg into helping him.

“A latte to go please.” Harry’s voice rang out, deep and authoritative behind him.

“Um… He seems like he’s in a hurry.” Greg was looking at Harry over Louis’ shoulder and he was frowning in confusion. Louis didn’t dare turn back just yet.

“I’ll see you around then, Louis.” Greg was saying before inching past Harry to reach the door.

Louis turned just in time to return Greg’s friendly wave.

“He’s right. I am in a hurry.” Harry had crossed his arms and he was chewing on his lips as he stared at Louis. The omega busied himself with rolling his eyes instead of gluing them onto the alpha’s distracting chest. He couldn’t help give his hips the tiniest, most inconspicuous sway as he walked towards the counter.

“Patience is a virtue, Harold and are you a stalker? How did you know I work here?”

He easily hopped behind the counter and flipped on the coffee machine. Niall was already there, taking out the milk from the fridge and giving Louis a meaningful and extremely bemused look.

“I didn’t. I just recognized the name which was the one on the chocolate cake box you gave me last time.” Harry said, somehow looking more calmed and was leaning casually against the counter. In _all his glory_ and how Louis _despised_ it.

“Oh so you were the one Louis was smuggling that cake for?” Niall’s thick accent rang out behind Louis and he could only roll his eyes.

“I’m Harry.” Of course the alpha couldn’t resist the temptation to introduce himself. Niall grinned crookedly and shook Harry’s hand.

“I’m Niall and I’m Louis’ bodyguard. I keep all the suitors at bay so I’m afraid you will have to get in line.”

Louis reached for a takeout cup while surreptitiously tried to knee Niall in the nuts.

“And how many does he have?” Harry’s tone was casual yet insistent as he propped his head in the palm of his hand.

“I do not have suitors, okay?”

Just as Niall chimed in, “Oh, loads of them. Packs, schools of them.”

“On second thoughts, I will have it here please.” Harry burst out so what choice did Louis have but to drop the cup and grab for a mug instead?

“Stop whispering behind my back.” Louis said sharply as he turned and found Niall’s face inches from Harry’s ear. His omega coworker just winked before muttering something else. Louis aimed true and hurled a wet rag at the omega. Niall jumped aside to avoid it and it hit the floor with a disgusting squelch.

“We’re not whispering behind your back, Lewis, we’re whispering in front of you.” Niall corrected and laughed when Louis flushed red.

“You shouldn’t flirt with that alpha if you have no interest in him. It’s no good to play with someone’s heart.” Harry said, wiggling his finger and accepting the mug of coffee Louis slammed on top of the counter.

“I was not flirting.” He hissed as he watched a few drops of latte staining the counter. Just as he was retracting his hand, Harry’s larger one came out of nowhere to grip his wrist. His breath caught in his throat and he searched Harry’s face.

The alpha’s lips twist into a faint smile, hand still calloused and warm against Louis’ skin.

“You were and doing rather badly at it, might I say.”

Louis gasped, brows scrunching in annoyance. He tried to shake his hand loose from Harry’s grip, but the alpha only tightened his hold.

“My _seduction_ was working just fine before you interrupted us with your…” Louis waved his other hand at Harry’s bare chest. “Indecency.”

Harry barked out a surprised laugh as curls fell across his forehead and into his eyes, making them stand out stark green.

“Suit yourself, little omega.” Harry said after a minute of intense staring and suddenly loosened his grip. Louis’ heart sank with disappointment, instantly missing the warmth.

“Giving an alpha false hope is a dangerous thing, Lou.” Louis bit his lips, watching as Harry raised the mug of coffee to his plump lips.

“Trust me, I know.” Louis replied stubbornly. Niall’s chuckle sounded like it was a hundred miles away as green swallowed him.

“I don’t think you do.” Harry said softly before sliding the empty mug towards Louis and pushing himself off the counter.

“Well, it was such an honor to meet you, Niall and please do keep this wild one safe. I’m off to teach a class now.” Harry tipped an invisible hat at Niall and with one last lingering look at Louis, he was gone. Leaving behind spring, apples and the pounding of Louis’ heart.

“That has got to be the most intense sexual tension I’ve ever felt.” Niall said with a shudder as he leaned down to retrieve a raspberry tart before biting down on the crust.

“What?” Louis huffed incredulously. “There is nothing going on between me and _that hippie knothead_. Nothing except my mission to crack his WiFi password.”

“Hmmmm… Really?” Niall dragged out the word, looking like he didn’t believe a single word Louis was spewing. “And how are you gonna do that? By _seduction_?”

It was only natural for Louis to chase the other omega around the shop with a broomstick in his hand.

»»»»»

From that day on, Harry would somehow always pop in at the shop during Greg’s visit. Even though the sight of Greg’s crestfallen face never failed to stab him guiltily in the heart, Louis found relief in Harry’s interruptions and pretty soon, he discovered that Greg had made fewer attempts to show up and bring him flowers.

It was about time he gave up, anyways. Louis didn’t want to lead Greg on anymore and it just didn’t feel right.

“You broke his heart, Lou. Smashed it in a million pieces, mate.” Niall said as Louis sent Greg away with an apologetic smile when the alpha asked if he was free to go to dinner that night.

“You did the right thing, Lou.” Harry was saying as he bit into a gluten free doughnut. The alpha had managed to charm the pants off of the owner of the bakery, a pretty single mother, Lou Teasdale and the next day, Louis had discovered gluten free bread and cakes on the racks.

“It was Harry’s idea!” She had said when he had asked about them. “We should appeal to more customer groups instead of sticking with the traditional styles, wouldn’t you say?”

Louis guessed Harry could make bend anyone to his will as soon as he flashes those dimples. He, however, will never fall victim to them. _Ever,_ he promised himself as he glared at Harry.

“He’s a good person, but I’m just not interested in dating him…” Louis sighed as he began to fold cardboard cake boxes.

“What’s your type then, Lou, you’re always so fucking picky.” Niall piped up, poking at a few gooey chocolate chip cookies that Louis had just taken out of the oven. Louis had to slap his hand away a few times.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a type.” He lied lamely. _His type_ was sitting exactly a few feet away from him. Louis reached for another box, sneaking peeks at Harry from out of the corner of his eyes as the alpha drank more coffee.

“Stop lying, little omega. Having a type isn’t a crime.” Harry said waving his doughnut.

“You wanna know what’s my type?” Niall batted his lashes at Harry and earned a hateful glare from Louis.

“I like men that cook. And not just cook, but cook whenever I ask him to.”

Louis puffed out his cheeks and blew out exasperatedly. “Then he’ll be cooking every second of every day, Neil. Cut the poor guy some slack.”

“And it has to be good food. Not the kind of shite Lewis cooks. Have you ever tried his cooking? I puked me guts out once when he decided to cook roasted turkey.”

“It wasn’t my fault you didn’t want to wait and the turkey wasn’t even done when you took it out, Neil!”

Harry was snorting as the alpha tried to hold back his laughter.

“I’ve tried his cooking on more than one occasion, Niall and believe it or not,” He spread his arms. “I’m well and alive.”

“You said my cooking is decent!” Louis hissed at the chuckling alpha.

“It is, sweetheart, but only just.” Harry winked as Louis flushed. Niall was guffawing now, fists pounding the countertop.

“Ungrateful bastards, the lot of you.” Louis muttered as he threw the pile of folded boxes into the corner and retreated into the back room, making sure to slam the door hard enough to express his discontent.

He could still hear the conversation happening outside and he couldn’t resist straining his ears when he heard his name.

“Did I touch a nerve?” Harry was saying as Niall’s cackles sounded out.

“You know how dramatic he is. Don’t mind him.”

“I’ll make sure to pay him extra compliments tonight when he comes over with another concoction.”

Louis seriously considered poisoning the alpha.

“He cooked this one meal once and it was actually really tasty. Sommit with parma ham and mozzarella. All this talk about food is getting me hungry.” Then there was a sound of plastic wrapping being ripped open and Louis had no doubt Niall was digging into a ham and egg sandwich. Lou Teasdale always said they could have whatever they wanted to eat whenever, but she has no idea Niall was probably the one making her sale numbers red. Louis should have a word with his boss sooner rather than later, he thought spitefully.

“What about you, H?”

“Hmmm?”

“Your type.”

“Ahhh… my type…” Now this has got Louis pressing his ear flat against the cool wooden door.

“I like omegas who go through great lengths to make themselves seem tough and in control when in reality, they are the sweetest of creatures when you get to know them.”

Louis’ heart jumped to his throat. He wasn’t sweet. He would never consider himself _sweet_ of all things.

“So you like a challenge.” Niall said, voice muffled around a mouthful of food.

“You can say that.”

There was a pause, then, Niall bellowed. “’Ye heard that Lewis? Harry says he likes a challenge.”

“Fucking fuck off!” He jerked away from the door and gave it a middle finger for good measure.

He went to sleep that night plotting revenge against his omega friend and turning over Harry’s words. His conclusion was that the alpha was nothing short of a masochist. A masochist whose WiFi password Louis still couldn’t crack. The thought of it sent him into a frenzy of typing in random word combinations from _ihaveabigcock_ to _ilikesweetomegas_. None of it, unsurprisingly, worked. Louis let out an anguish groan before burying his head into his pillow.

**»»»»»**

“Is this turkey?” Harry asked as he chewed, poking at the lettuce and tomatoes inside the bowl.

“Yes.”

“And is it cooked?”

“As you can see.”

“Thoroughly cooked?”

“Oh my god, Harold, yes.” Louis said deadpanned as the alpha took another bite.

Louis had made him a turkey salad that night and they were curled up on the opposite ends of Harry’s couch, bickering over who gets to pick tonight’s show.

“I don’t wanna watch Corden. I wanna watch Peaky Blinders.” Louis argued as Harry flipped the channels.

“You only like Peaky Blinders so you can drool over Cillian Murphy’s knot.”

“He’s hot, what can I say!”

“Then _no_. We’re watching Corden and it’s final.”

Louis rolled his eyes at this before sinking back into the couch, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be a child.” Harry said as he turned up the volume and grinned into his turkey salad.

Louis absolutely loathed him. Him in his tank top in the dead of winter, him with his rippling back muscles. Him with a little scruff on his face. _Hated him._

As expected, Louis didn’t find anything Corden was saying remotely entertaining so he decided to spend this time interrogating the alpha.

He took out his phone and tapped into H.S.

“When’s your birthday?” He asked out of the blue. Harry was laughing at something James was saying and the alpha didn’t seem to think before answering.

“February first.”

“What year?”

“1994.”

Louis typed in 19940201. Still nothing.

“What’s your favorite fruit?”

“Bananas.” The alpha said without hesitation.

“What’s your ideal holiday place?”

Harry paused, chewing on a slice of cucumber thoughtfully.

“Probably Brazil. No, wait, Jamaica.”

Louis took both down.

“What’s your dream job?”

“Always wanted to be an actor.” Louis snorted at this.

“What’re you doing?” Harry said as he finished up the last bit of his salad.

“Is James really boring you that much that you have decided to play twenty questions with me?”

“He is pretty boring.” Louis said wrinkling his nose a bit as Harry tried to peer at his phone screen. He locked it and shoved it under his arse for good measure.

“And I thought we’re supposed to get to know each other.” He added as Harry gave him a suspicious look.

“Alright then. But I get to ask questions too.” Harry said folding his arms behind his head.

“What’s your favorite food?” The alpha asked as the omega gave him a nod of permission.

“Burgers and tacos.”

Harry laughed. “You have to choose one, darling. That’s how these questions work.”

“Okay, fine, fajitas.”

“What happened to burgers and tacos?” Harry was laughing now and Louis couldn’t help but smile a little.

“My turn. When was the most disastrous moment of your life? The most embarrassing one you can think of?”

“This is escalating too quickly, little omega.”

As the night wore on, the distance between them erased itself inch by inch. Louis went to bed, head swirling with the alpha’s stories.

It was only when he woke up that he discovered he had completely forgotten the WiFi hacking. Somehow, it didn’t matter all that much anyways.

**»»»»»**

It was a rainy Tuesday when Harry first came over to Louis’ flat instead of the other way around. Louis had opened the door to the alpha juggling two large brown paper bags full of groceries.

“We’re gonna make fajitas today.” Harry announced as he settled the bags down on the kitchen counter.

“I’m not really good at making Mexican food.” Louis confessed as he watched Harry pulling bell papers and chicken out of the bags.

“It’s ironic.” Harry said, pulling open the drawers and letting his fingers dance over the knife selection there before selecting one. “You said fajitas is your favorite food and yet you don’t know how to cook it, sweetheart.”

Louis pulled a face at the alpha. “It’s not like I haven’t tried. But I just can’t make good fajitas.”

He flushed red when Harry’s gaze fixed onto him. “That’s why I’m here, Lou.”

Louis could only pout and bat away Harry’s attempt at ruffling his fringe.

**»»»»»**

“That is not how you dice onions, Lou.” Harry’s soft voice almost made him slice his own finger off. He was standing as far away from the cutting board as he could since he didn’t want the onions to sting his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter how I cut it, Harold. As long as we can eat it and not choke.” He shot back as Harry sighed.

He nearly stopped breathing when the alpha pressed himself against his back. He could feel hot honeyed breath on the back of his neck.

“Let me show you.” The words were whispered into his right ear and Louis had to bite back his moan. Harry felt like he was a walking furnace and Louis was burning up right along with him.

Large hands engulfed his and he let himself be guided by the alpha. Underneath the smell of cooking chicken sizzling on the frying pan beside them, Harry’s scent was still overpowering. He felt like he was swimming in a creek surrounded by apple orchards. The first drop of slick seeping from between his thighs made him drop the knife as soon as Harry let his hand go. He clenched his treacherous hole, willing himself not to get turned on as another drop slid down his legs.

“Lou?” Harry was holding up some paprika. “Spicy or extra spicy?”

He had no idea what Louis was going through and the omega hated the alpha for it.

“Super spicy.” He said through gritted teeth before excusing himself on pretense of needing the loo.

He cursed as he rummaged in his drawers for a fresh pair of boxers. _Harry Styles and his stupid knothead ways._

His fingers brushed against his entrance as he peeled off his sticky boxers. He stifled a whine. He was so wet. He glanced towards the clock on the wall. Five minutes. All he needed was five minutes.

He kicked the slick soaked boxers off and scrambled onto his bed. He widened his knees before finding a pillow and stuffing it under his hips. He slipped his hand between his legs and stroked over his rim, quivering as the rough pad of his fingers rubbed over the sensitive skin. He felt around and teased his hole for a bit before he was falling apart and sinking in one finger. He arched his back, trying to push the finger in deeper.

“Mmmm…” He could taste stale cotton in his mouth as he slobbered over his sheets. He yanked another pillow towards him, biting harshly into it to stifle his needy noises. His hips jerked up as he jabbed a second finger up beside the first. He could feel his own walls clenching around his fingers greedily.

“Lou?”

His entire body stiffened just as he bit down on the pillow to silence a loud moan.

There was knocking at his bedroom door. _Fucking god._ He couldn't remember if he had locked it or not. If Harry comes in and sees him like this… Louis felt a thrill shoot through him. Would he do anything? Would he just stare at Louis with that intense stare of his? Or would he get onto the bed and replace Louis’ fingers with his own?

The mere thought of it made him gush a wave of slick.

“Louis?”

The knocking became more insistent and Louis had to steady his breath before calling out.

“I’m fine. Just… have a stomachache!” He shouted hoarsely, proud that his voice didn’t come out as shaky as he had expected it would.

“We haven’t even started eating yet. You’re just hiding from cutting duties aren’t you?” Harry’s exasperated tone made him smile a little into the pillow.

“Dicing onions just isn’t my thing.” He called back, slowly easing in a third finger. He began to slow thrust his fingers into himself, pushing his arse back and trying to find his prostate. It was no use, they were too short.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute enough to get away with this.” The alpha’s voice sounded more distant like he was walking back to the kitchen. Louis let a whine escape as he quickened the pace of his thrusting. He rut his half hard cock down on the sheets below, feeling precome leaking from his tip. He was close.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine Harry’s fingers, long and lean, curling inside of him. They would make him feel so full. He panted into the pillow, giving himself one last hard thrust before he was coming hotly. He muffled his scream of pleasure into the pillow, not caring that he had ripped a small hole in the corner of it from biting down too hard.

He collapsed onto the bed, belly stained with his own come and arse wet with slick. It took him more than five minutes to collect himself and wipe away the stains. Another five for him to put on clean clothes and look presentable instead of looking like he had just fucked himself on his fingers.

By the time he trudged back into the kitchen, Harry had done all the cooking and was just pulling some tortillas out of the oven.

“You weaseled your way out of cooking, little omega. I’m not happy.” Harry reprimanded as Louis plopped down in a chair at the dining table. He pulled the heavenly smelling fajitas towards him.

“Forgive me?” He said, mustering his best pout and batting his eyelashes. He looked up just in time to catch Harry’s nostrils flaring. He blushed, looking back down hastily and started to pile his tortilla with chicken and bell peppers. He should’ve sprayed on some goddamn neutralizers. His post sex scent must really potent. He prayed that the food would mask it.

“If you don’t sit down and eat, I’ll probably finish the whole plate meself.” He warned, peeking up at the alpha. Harry was staring at him, more importantly, he seemed to be openly scenting the air. This action alone made Louis hot and needy all over again. He tried to fix all his attention on the fajita in front of him. His scent, no doubt, was filling the room steadily with its heady aroma.

A low rumbling growl. This made Louis look up, whole body tensed and alert as Harry’s eyes widened, as if he was equally shocked at his own reaction.

“I…. I’m sorry… I didn’t know what… Sorry…” The alpha stuttered, clearing his throat loudly before pulling open Louis’ fridge with more force than needed and pulling out two cans of beer, almost sending the cans flying. Louis bit back a small pleased grin, _so_ , Harry was affected by him… Or by the smell of him.

“You want some organic guacamole to go with your fajitas?” The alpha changed the subject, pretending like he hadn’t just _growled_ because of Louis’ scent. Louis squirmed a little on his seat. He was going to end up scrubbing slick from more than one pair of underwear tonight…

Louis had to pull his plate out of Harry’s reach. “No way in hell am I eating that!” He batted Harry’s hand away as the alpha tried to pile some guacamole onto his plate. They both visibly jolted when their skin touched.

“It’s good for you, Lou.” The alpha’s eyes glinted before he made a lunge for the omega’s plate. Louis squawked in protest, pushing at Harry’s chest. Having the alpha this close to him, it was beginning to make their scents mingle and Louis was salivating. _Psychopath_ , he reminded himself, this knothead is a psychopath. Harry’s other hand, which wasn’t circled around his own wrist and trying to tug the plate out of Louis’ grasp, was now hot and heavy on the omega’s waist. Louis could feel the heat from Harry’s hand seeping into his skin and then as if Harry could read his mind, the hand slipped lower, over his hips and—

“Woah.”

A voice at the kitchen doorway made them both freeze. Harry’s hand was gone in a flash, leaving Louis pouting from the lack of contact.

“I must be dreaming.” Liam said as he shook his head. He had a huge duffel bag slung over one shoulder and looked travel worn. “ _Definitely_ dreaming.” The alpha said faintly before he turned and disappeared from the doorway.

Louis and Harry exchanged amused looks before bursting out in laughter.

“You’re not dreaming, Li!” Louis called after his best friend as Liam swung back into the kitchen.

“Can I have some of that? Looks yummy.” The alpha said licking his lips and Harry pushed a plate towards him.

“Sure. Dig in.”

“So you two have made peace while I was gone?” Liam asked after he ate his fill.

“Is it because of the Wi—” Louis cleared his throat loudly before kicking Liam’s shin under the table.

“Why can’t you just be happy that Harry and I aren’t trying to kill each other?” Louis asked haughtily as Liam frowned at him in pain and confusion. _Later_ , he mouthed and the alpha finally nodded slowly.

“For the record,” Harry swallowed his bite. “I’ve never truly hated you that much, Lou. Hated your music, yes. You in general, no.”

“While I’m flattered, Harold, I will not tolerate you talking shite about Zayn in this household.” Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry who dimpled before sticking out his tongue and taking another bite of tortilla.

“Just face it, darling, Zayn’s—”

Louis reached out swiftly to pinch Harry’s cheek. The alpha howled, choking on a bit of lettuce and hacked out a series of coughs.

“A genius. Zayn’s a genius. I know, Harold, _I know_.” Louis said as he patted Harry’s back. The alpha just shot him a glare as he gulped down some water.

**»»»»»**

“Spill the beans, Tommo, come on. When did you guys start dating?”

Louis spat out a mouthful of minty toothpaste. Honestly, Liam Payne is ace at picking the best time to spring up on someone.

“Payno. Can’t you see I’m busy here?” Louis jabbed his toothbrush at Liam’s chest. The alpha leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

“This way you won’t escape. I’ve trapped you. So tell me the truth. When did you decide you wanna fuck Harry?”

“We didn’t fuck. I don’t want to fuck him and neither does he want to fuck me.” It was such an obvious lie, but Louis powered through it. “We’re just friends. A newly formed friendship that you are ruining with every word you speak, Payno.”

“Friends, huh. Then why does he look at you like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like he wants to put it in you. Wants to push you down and knot you good and full.”

Louis nearly shoved the toothbrush down his throat at this. He gagged a little before splashing his face with water.

“He doesn’t look at me like that!” He protested, spinning around from the sink to elbow pass Liam. His best friend snorted.

“Whatever you say, Lou. That’s how it looked like to me.”

“You alphas are so egocentric.” He shot back as Liam let out a skeptical _Uh-huh_.

“Suite yourself, Lou. What I sensed during dinner was _sexual tension_ and you smelled like you were slick. If you start fucking our neighbor purely because of his WiFi, I really will have to put a stop to it. Harry’s a good guy. Don’t lead him on.”

Louis whipped around, anger burning its way up his body. “I would never do that to someone.”

“But you’ve always said you hated the guy so what changed? Access to his WiFi and knot?”

Louis curled his fists into his palms. He was so tempted to just punch Liam in the face. His best friend can be so infuriating sometimes.

“I. Don’t. Know. His. Password.” He sounded out each word loud and clear. “I’ve tried, but I still can’t connect. But that isn't what I’m trying to do now. Like you said, Harry’s a good guy and after getting to know him these past few weeks, I agree. So why do you have a problem with us being friends?”

Liam looked at him for a full minute before his shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry, Lou. Come here.” Louis made a half arsed attempt to push Liam away, but in the end, he still let the alpha embrace him.

“I’m glad you two are friends now. Even though, I am certain, Harry sees you more than _just_ a friend.”

“How can you be sure?” Louis asked as he sniffed a little. Liam’s familiar smell of fresh laundry and daisies made his omega purr comfortably.

“I just know so. Alpha instincts.” Liam said shrugging, pulling back and offering Louis a smile.

“You like him?”

Louis bit his lips before succumbing and nodded quietly.

“You should tell him. Save you both the pining.”

This earned Liam a hearty slap to the chest from the omega.

“Fuck off, Payno.”

**»»»»»**

_Harry sees you as more than a friend._ These words kept making Louis toss and turn in his sleep. He was beginning to feel a headache coming on. _Fuck Liam Payne and his alpha instincts._ He stared up at the ceiling, willing it to give him the answers. He knew Harry liked staring at him and he had caught the alpha looking at him with a heated gaze on more than one occasion. But that was just because of their genders right?

They were trying to become friends when their genders were urging them to submit to their primal needs. Harry was just attracted to Louis because he was an omega and vice versa. Harry was just fit because he worked out on a daily basis and Louis… Well, maybe he needs to get fucked. _When was the last time he had a one night stand anyways?_ He suddenly wondered. It seemed ages ago.

Sighing, Louis flipped onto his stomach and swiped his phone off of the nightstand.

His fingers had a slight tremor to them as they hovered over the list of WiFi hotspots.

It won’t hurt to try. It would never work, he told himself. But he couldn’t deny the way his heart was bursting out of his chest as he clicked on H.S. and keyed in the words.

The screen loaded for a few seconds before the WiFi icon flashed green.

Just like the alpha’s eyes.

**Connected.**

Well, _fuck_.

**»»»»»**

Just as Louis was settling down with a cuppa beside his laptop, he heard the doorbell ringing.

“Li?” He called out as he unbolted the door. He had stayed up all night working on Ms. Horlyck’s papers that he was in desperate need of some cuddles. He even wanted to go so far as to ask Liam to scent him since he was feeling so stressed and emotional.

What he got wasn’t Liam, but a _drop dead gorgeous_ version of Harry. Instead of the gym wear Louis always saw him in, the alpha was clad in tight white jeans and a sheer black blouse. He could see the lean line of Harry’s body through the thin fabric and he had to hold back a whine. The alpha had on low heeled suede boots and his hair was pulled up in a small man bun. A fucking man bun.

“Hey,” The alpha greeted, dimpling and Louis had to grip the doorknob in order not to topple forward into the wonderful field of ripe apples.

“Umm…” He cleared his throat and opted to just raising his eyebrow questioningly. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He had been stealthily avoiding the alpha for the entire week. Now that Liam was back and able to give him WiFi, Louis told himself that there was no need for his visits and now that they have established they were on cordial neighborly terms, he felt that it was enough.

The truth was he was beyond scared. Scared of what was coming next. He didn’t want to think about Harry anymore. It was distracting him from his papers and he needed to graduate come summer.

“I was wondering…” The alpha suddenly looked a little nervous and shy as he toed at the dusty carpet. “If you fancy a night out? I mean, usually it’s around this time that you come and raid my flat, but you didn’t show up today, or yesterday, nor the day before,” Harry laughed forcefully. “So I was a little worried and you aren’t playing music either so I thought I would check up on you…” This might be the fastest Harry had ever spoken his words. “And to ask if you know, if you’d like to hang out.” He nodded to himself like he was confirming his own statement before lapsing into silence.

Louis blinked, taking in the alpha’s rushed words. “You want to go for a pint?”

“Do you?” The alpha asked anxiously like he was beginning to second doubt his idea and Louis had to hold back his laugh. The alpha was acting so unlike his cocky self and Louis was finding it very fascinating.

“I’m always down for a pint, Harold.” The words made Harry’s shoulders relax instantly and he dimpled.

“Let’s go then.” He held out his hand to Louis, but the omega shook his head.

“I can’t go out dressed like this, you knothead.” Louis scolded as he pulled the door open wider. “Come inside and wait for me. I need to change.”

Harry gave him a thorough onceover at his words and the omega couldn’t help but blush.

“You look just fine, Lou. And I think I have the exact same sweater…”

 _Fuck_ , _it was_ Harry’s oversized green sweater that Louis was swimming in. He had nicked it during his last visit to the alpha’s flat. Harry was just folding his laundry when Louis had decided to make an appearance, bringing some fried rice that he had burnt. The alpha had eaten the entire bowl without once complaining about the taste and Louis had been too preoccupied with plotting to take the really nice sweater on top of Harry’s laundry pile. He took his chance when Harry went to wash the bowl and it had smelled so strongly of the alpha that Louis had almost fainted when he took a whiff. He had never thought Harry would catch him in it.

“Oh yeah?” He said quickly, almost sprinting to his bedroom for cover. “That’s why I can’t wear it coz it’s too casual and I might bump into someone who’s wearing the same thing since it’s so commonplace. Do you have any idea how awkward that’ll be?”

He poked his head out of the doorway and gestured at the couch. “Just sit and wait.”

Harry looked at him curiously for a moment before shrugging. “Okay, _mum_.”

After suffering a small mental breakdown over what to wear, Louis finally emerged from the bedroom clad in ripped black jeans with the trouser leg bottoms rolled up and an oversized Umbro plaid. Maybe a little too casual for a night out, but Louis didn’t want to make Harry wait for too long. Anyways, he didn’t want to seem like he was trying too hard.

They were going as _friends_ , he reminded himself. He had put on a plain white shirt with a wide collar that dipped down to reveal his collarbones under the plaid. Maybe he was trying a little harder than he wanted to appear, but _whatever._

“Took you forever…” Harry complained as he turned his head at the shuffling of Louis’ footsteps. The alpha’s eyes widened a little before he slowly got up from his seat on the couch. He approached Louis slowly as the omega tried not to fidget too much underneath the alpha’s gaze. He saw dimples sinking into their places before the alpha said, “I don’t see how _that’s_ any better than some sweater and joggers.”

Louis’ heart sank at these words and he made a small protesting noise. He was just spinning back and was half in mind to run into the safety of his bedroom when Harry’s arm circled around his waist. He stilled, feeling the alpha’s chest pressing into his back and a wave of calming pheromones washed over his senses.

“I’m just kidding, Lou, you look stunning. As always.” The alpha whispered, hot breath tickling the hairs on Louis’ neck.

Louis’ mouth fell open and he turned in Harry’s arms to look at the alpha. His heartbeat kicking up a notch as he stayed frozen in the alpha’s arms. He suddenly realized how desperately he needed a drink. He needs a drink right fucking now.

“I have some tequila in the fridge.” His voice was a little shaky but still controlled. _Keep your cool_ , he told himself as Harry’s arms dropped from around him. “You up for pre-game?”

The alpha contemplated the offer before nodding. “Sure, but if you get too tipsy, we’re Ubering there.”

“If I get tipsy? Oh you’re on. I bet you’re actually a lightweight, Harry Styles. Not as tough as you look, just a knothead who can’t hold his alcohol underneath all that muscle.”

Harry laughed. “And I think you’re just full of shite, Louis Tomlinson.” _Louis Tomlinson._ The way Harry said his full name sent a shiver down his spine. He busied himself with fixing his fringe and hurrying off to the kitchen.

Louis dug up Liam’s tequila stash from the depths of the fridge and they knocked back shots from the mug passed between them.

“This is strong stuff. Holy shit.” Harry swore as he choked around a gulp of tequila. Louis grinned manically.

“Yeah, Liam’s always got the good stuff.” Louis boasted fondly as he took a swig.

“Are you guys… together?”

Louis laughed even louder at this, hand gripping the edge of the dining table to steady himself.

“That’s the funniest thing you’ve said all night, Harold.”

Harry pouted as he took a ginger sip from the mug, wincing at the burn. “’S not funny.”

“Liam’s my best friend since I was in diapers, mate. If I had the urge, believe me, I would have long time ago.” Louis knocked back another shot before pouring more into the mug.

“And this urge? Have you ever felt it? With other alphas?”

Louis stared at Harry. At the way the rings on his fingers glinted in the light as he tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter. His gaze was too intense to meet so he just grabbed for the mug instead of letting Harry have his turn. He felt something strangely close to courage burning down his throat as he took a gulp.

“Yes.” He said quietly, shoving the mug towards the taller alpha.

Harry took a long drink before dropping the mug into the sink.

“If we don’t go now, we might end up just watching Netflix and I don’t want that. I want us to go out.” The alpha said as he reached out to lace their fingers together. Louis was feeling a little dizzy from all the shots and looking down at their hands, he felt like holding Harry’s was the most natural thing in the world.

“Okay.” He said, lost in Harry’s dimples as the alpha pulled him out of the flat.

**»»»»»**

Louis had never done this with anyone before. Just hop on the tube and let it take him away. Getting off at a random station and flinging open the doors of the first decent pub they see. All the while, he was laughing into Harry’s arm and drinking whatever it was that was being pushed into his hands.

“What the fuck is this shite?” He exclaimed, choking on a bright emerald colored drink in a martini glass.

“Don’t pretend you’re too good for it.” Harry laughed as he drank his. He plucked Louis’ olive out of his glass and popped it into his mouth.

“You’re the one who’s pretentious.” Louis shot back as he snapped his fingers in Harry’s face. The alpha just took his wrists easily and held them tight in his own.

“Sassy little omega.” The alpha’s tone was light and fond. His blouse had somehow, along the night, unbuttoned itself to display the top of his toned chest and revealing those fucking tattoos. Louis felt annoyance prickling him as he jabbed at Harry’s chest.

“When did you even get these tattoos anyways?”

Harry whistled and the bartender appeared like magic out of thin air, placing two tall pints of beer in front of them before whisking away.

“I can’t really remember when exactly. I just feel _this urge_. You know.”

Louis had to slap at Harry’s chest. “Stop teasing! They’re ugly. _I hate them_.”

“Your defense mechanism is really kicking in… I thought I’ve loosened you up by now.” Harry’s suggestive voice was so deep and husky that Louis couldn’t help but slick up a bit. He was thankful he could distract himself with the seemingly bottomless pint of beer in front of him.

“I’ve told you, I’m great at handling my alcohol.” He hiccupped and got up from his seat to stand, swaying just a little.

“Hmmm… how about walking in a straight line?” Harry challenged, folding his arms. Louis gave him the finger and began to walk. He has got to admit, the simple task of walking seemed a little bit hard and he giggled when he felt arms circling his waist before he toppled into a stranger’s back.

“You’re hopeless.” Harry’s breath smelled like cherries, like all the martinis and cocktails he had downed. A mix of fruity paradise.

“Dance with me.” Louis turned and felt his lips brushing Harry’s cheek. They were standing so close and he leaned back into Harry’s embrace.

“I dare you to dance with me, Harold.” He tipped his head back and saw Harry’s eyes zeroing in on the line of his exposed neck.

He pulled out of the alpha’s embrace and threw himself into the throng of bodies on the dance floor. Familiar melody reached his ears and he closed his eyes, feeling the music rushing into his veins like an adrenaline shot.

**_If I lose myself tonight_ **

**_It'll be by your side_ **

**_If I lose myself tonight_ **

**_It'll be you and I_ **

**_Lose myself tonight_ **

He jumped with the crowd and turned to see Harry grinning right at him. All the alcohol taking him higher as he reached for the ceiling, for the stars.

“I love this song!” He cried to the alpha who had his head thrown back and half of his man bun was askew. Sweat was dripping a little from the end of his curls and even though the pub was packed, Louis could still pick the alpha’s potent scent out from the crowd around him.

“For once in my life, I agree with your song opinion.” Harry joked as he shimmied, looking like a frog without coordinated limbs. Louis laughed at this and pushed at Harry’s shoulder.

“You can’t dance for shite, Harold. I thought you teach dancing at the gym!”

“You want me to break out my aerobics moves?”

“Oh my god, please save us from having to witness that!”

Harry just rolled his eyes and started to dance. He looked more like a dad who was trying to fit in rather than an incredibly fit gym teacher mastering the moves of a routine. Louis was going to die from how hard he was laughing. All the drinks he had consumed and all the dancing he was doing weren’t a good combination.

“Fuck, I think I need the loo.” He choked out between laughter and Harry immediately stopped his dancing to put a hand on Louis’ lower back. The omega preened at the protective gesture, but pushed Harry away.

“You stay here, I’m gonna be quick.” He slurred a little.

“Are you sure? I won’t mind holding your hair back while you puke your guts out.”

“Who says I’m gonna puke? I just need a wee.” Louis insisted as he rolled his eyes.

“Sure you do.” Harry teased, but lets him go and the omega hurried towards the toilets. He was relieved to find it empty. He did feel slightly sick, but not sick to the point of needing to empty his stomach. He relieved himself quickly and fixed his hair.

 _Harry sees you as more than a friend._ Liam’s voice traveled into Louis’ ears as he stared at his own impossibly flushed cheeks in the mirror. Judging from tonight, every touch, every whisper and every dimpled smile, the statement seemed to make itself seem more true. Louis huffed, shaking the thoughts out of his head, _clearly_ he wasn’t drunk enough.

In the distant, he couldn’t make out Harry’s curly hair anywhere on the dance floor.

A bark of familiar laughter entered his ears and he turned, relief flooding him when he saw Harry sitting in a booth across from a group of omegas. They seemed to be chatting happily and Harry was sipping from yet another glass of Long Island. The omega in him frowned a little when he saw that all the omegas were pretty girls who had glittering makeup and pouty glossy lips.

Louis marched over to them and crawled into Harry’s lap without another thought. He could hear the omegas opposite of the booth giggling and whispering, but he didn’t care. He just turned his face and buried it into Harry’s blouse. The alpha was sweaty, but the scent of apples and spring calmed his inner omega immensely and so he just sat there and relished it. At first Harry stiffened under him, but after Louis got comfortable, the alpha’s big hand came up to hold him around the waist and the other hand slid around his ankle, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“Is that why you won’t hang out with us after classes? You’ve been hiding this cute little one all along, that’s not fair.” Louis heard one of the omegas saying and Harry only laughed lightly.

“You’ll have to excuse me for hiding him then, Kendall. I’m not quite ready to share him just yet.” Harry teased as Louis pouted into his chest. He reached up to twist Harry’s nipple through his shirt, causing the alpha to gasp and curse loudly. Another round of laughter sounded. All the noises in the club was growing a little overwhelming and now Louis just wanted to go home.

“Harry…” He whispered, playing with the blouse’s buttons and contemplating whether he should rip one out to get the alpha’s attention.

“Yes, baby?” _Baby? Since when?_ But Louis liked the sound of it so much that he didn’t protest.

“I wanna go home…” He slurred, closing his eyes and sighing.

Instantly the alpha straightened up.

“Sorry, ladies, I’m afraid we’ll have to call it an early night. This one is getting sleepy. I’ll see you all for next week’s yoga.”

The omegas across the table exchanged goodbyes with the alpha and Louis shrieked in surprise when Harry lifted him and carried him bridal style through the pub.

“Put me down, Harold.” He lectured, wiggling in the alpha’s arms but Harry just laughed and kept walking.

“You’re clearly too drunk, little omega. I won’t drop you, I promise.”

Louis had to hide his face in Harry’s chest. He would never admit it felt good to be taken care of like this. Like he was treasured.

The wind outside was biting and they called for an Uber instead of taking the train. The entire ride was a blur and Louis vaguely remembered sticking his head out of the window like a panting dog and being dragged back into the car by his alpha neighbor. His very attractive alpha neighbor who used Louis’ name as his WiFi password. Louis giggled when he thought about this.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked as Louis snuggled in his chest. Louis found Harry’s lap to be proving itself as the best and most comfortable seat.

“You.” Louis answered simply, tugging at a stray curl. Harry dimpled and grabbed his hands to still them.

“Go to sleep, Lou. Stop harassing me.”

“I won’t stop... I’ll harass you until you admit that Zayn’s music is Grammy worthy.”

“It certainly is not.”

This didn’t stop, perhaps urged him on as Louis put on his charms and talked the beta Uber driver into changing the music to one of Zayn’s most recent hits.

**»»»»»**

He didn’t remember passing out. When he slowly came to, he found himself with his head on Harry’s thighs and a feather soft blanket wrapped around him. He dug his fingers into the blanket, sighing at how good the material felt, slipping between his fingers like silk. The telly was on, but the volume was turned down so low that Louis could only hear the faintest noise of chatter. He blinked and yawned, shuffling his feet. Harry had his head cradled in his hand, leaning on the armrest of the couch. He seemed only half asleep since he stirred as soon as Louis started moving.

It must be the grogginess that was still clouding his mind. Perhaps it was the remnants of whatever concoction he had consumed that night. Something that felt oddly like courage overwhelmed him as he stared up at Harry, at the way the alpha’s curls were now loose and hanging around his chin, at how inviting his plump lips looked, at the green forest he seemed to get lost in every time.

He propped himself up on his elbows, tipped his head back and surged up to press his lips against Harry’s. The alpha made a noise, lips slackening underneath Louis’ at his surprise attack. Louis could almost taste him. Something like sweet cocktail and green apples.

“Lou.”

The omega pulled back, blinking up at the alpha hazily. Harry’s mouth was pinched into a thin line and he looked torn between scolding Louis and snogging the omega back.

“What’re you doing?” The alpha asked softly. Louis leaned up again. Harry should just shut the fuck up and kiss him now.

“Louis.” He was being pushed gently back and he could only frown at the alpha’s serious tone.

“Wanna kiss you.” He whined, turning and straddling Harry’s lap. He bracketed the alpha’s thighs with his knees and wrapped his arms around the back of the alpha’s neck. He could feel Harry’s hands immediately flying to his hips and he felt like the feverish warmth of the alpha’s hands might burn holes through his shirt.

He tried to line their lips up, but Harry avoided his attempt, turning his head to the side so that Louis’ lips landed on his jaw. The omega shrugged to himself before baring his teeth and sucking a bite into Harry’s skin.

“Louis, _**stop**._”

He froze, lips falling from Harry’s jaw and his omega tensed. Harry’s alpha voice rumbled through him, shaking him like an earthquake. He trembled, curling into himself and whimpering a little.

“Fuck… Lou, I’m so sorry for using my voice.” Harry rushed to comfort, hands stroking Louis’ hips as the omega sank into his lap.

“It’s okay…” Louis finally found his voice and swallowed thickly before continuing, “I understand if I’m… being too forceful… I… I thought you felt the same…”

He lowered his eyes. He had been reading everything wrong.

“No, no, no…” Harry’s hands came up to cradle his face and he had to avert his eyes. He stared resolutely at a stain on the white couch. “Louis, look at me.”

He huffed before slowly fixing his gaze onto Harry. The alpha was wearing a pained yet determined expression.

“You don’t want me.” Louis voiced his guess out loud, watching warily as something flickered in Harry’s forest greens.

The alpha took a huge breath. Louis braced himself for the worst. But what came out was, “You have no idea _how much_ I want you, Lou.”

The omega frowned, taking a peek at Harry behind his lashes. “You want me?”

Harry laughed a little helplessly before nodding, curls flopping onto his forehead.

“But you told me to stop.” Louis reasoned.

“I did. Only because you’re not… you’re not completely sober and yourself, Louis. I don’t want this to be just drunk lust. I don’t want to be just _an urge_ you want to satisfy. If you want me, _like how I want you_ , Louis, you’ve got to be all in. I want everything with you. I don’t just want sex. I want a relationship. Honestly…” Harry sucked in a long breath.

“I’ve been wanting you for quite a while now, Lou. And if you feel the same way, then I want us to do this properly.”

Louis could only stare, letting his foggy brain take in every word slowly. Harry wants him. Wants to be _in a relationship_ with him…

_A relationship._

Louis, couldn’t for the life of him, remember if he had ever had a serious relationship that lasted more than a month.

Before he could open his mouth, Harry shushed him by softly pressing his fingers against Louis’ lips. He could feel the cold metal of rings against his jaw.

“I don’t need your answer now. Just go to sleep and think about it in the morning, little omega.” Harry said, cupping his cheek and thumbing his cheekbone before dimpling.

“At least I hope you remember all this in the morning.”

Louis pouted as he slapped at the alpha’s chest. “Can I get a kiss though?” He bargained. He would really like to get that addictive taste of apples and honey again. He yearned for it.

The alpha only smiled, shaking his head fondly and gathered Louis in his arms before pushing himself off of the couch.

“I’m starting to think carrying me everywhere is your fetish.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shoulder as the alpha maneuvered him. He could feel Harry’s chest rumbling in laughter.

“I like carrying you. You tend to become more obedient and softer in my arms. It’s a side of you that I rarely get the pleasure of seeing.”

Louis huffed, biting at Harry’s shoulder through his thin blouse. “I don’t bow down to anyone. You’ve gotta earn my respect, Harold.”

Louis felt soft sheets beneath him as Harry lowered him into a huge bed with pale blue sheets. He felt like he was swimming in feathers.

“I will work harder to earn it then. Sleep for now, love.”

Harry’s deep lullaby like voice lulled him into sleep just like that. Louis guessed he would save all the thinking for the morning.

**»»»»»**

He woke up with his arms around the fluffiest of pillows. He nuzzled into its softness, taking in the familiar smell of spring and honey. He frowned in his half asleep daze as his mind filled with flashes of last night. He jolted awake, clutching the pillow to his chest.

Yep, he was in Harry’s bedroom. He wasn’t dreaming.

“Harry?” He called out hesitantly to the obviously vacant room. There was no answer. He eased himself off the bed, wrinkling his nose at the odor of alcohol clinging to his shirt. After poking his head into every room of the flat, Louis confirmed that the alpha had long gone. He was a little disheartened since his omega was longing to be comforted. He trotted into the kitchen and his face split into a grin when he spotted a plate of eggs on toast with a tall glass of disgusting green liquid beside it. Louis grabbed the plate and popped it into the microwave before pushing the atrocious glass of green to the side in order to read the note tucked under it.

_Baby,_

_I’m off to teach a class. The kale juice is good for you. Be a good omega and drink it._

_Harold._

Louis snorted.

“No way in hell am I doing that…” He muttered as the microwave dinged and he pulled the plate out, demolishing the delicious toast in minutes. He spared one last look of contempt towards the glass of so called kale juice before prancing off to his own flat. Thank god Liam wasn’t home. He hated to deal with the awkward questions that would surely ensue if Liam had been home and discovered Louis drenched in Harry’s scent.

He gathered his books and laptop before darting across the hall back into Harry’s room. He set everything down on the Queen size bed and flopped down onto the silky covers. He rolled around a bit, basking in the softness of the bed and blankets.

What can he say? The bed proved to be the best studying place. H.S. was also extremely speedy in the bedroom so Louis was going to get his work done here _thank you very much._

He also decided on a whim to raid Harry’s closet. There were so many articles of clothing to choose from and Louis finally made his decision. He took his sweet time in the shower and spent a good minute gawking at Harry’s bathtub. He and Liam didn’t have one in their flat. Louis considered putting it to good use, but he might wait until the alpha comes home and join him in it. After the satisfyingly hot shower, he pulled the oversized grey hoodie over his head and discovered it was huge enough to cover his bum. He forewent trousers and just curled up in the hoodie with his computer propped on his stomach. He snickered evilly when he pulled up Spotify and selected Zayn’s playlist. Wait until Harry comes home and hears Zayn on full blast.

**»»»»»**

He was lying on his stomach and half way through his essay when he heard distant cursing. His head shot up from his books and he grinned, cranking up the volume of Zayn’s crooning.

Seconds later, a slightly disheveled alpha swung into the bedroom doorway. Harry’s eyes were ablaze, curls still damp like he had just gotten out of the shower and he was positively _fuming_.

He was dressed in a quirky shirt with two figures jacking each other off emblazed on it and he had a huge gym bag slung over his shoulder. He smelled like fresh spring apples and Louis wanted a bite. He licked his lips subconsciously.

“You little shite.” The alpha grumbled, tossing his bag carelessly to the floor before making a beeline for Louis. The omega shrieked in laughter as the alpha sent his course papers flying and he had to quickly shove his laptop out of harm’s way. He reckoned he’d put up a pretty good fight after wrestling around a bit with the alpha before letting himself be pinned into the sheets. Harry’s curls tickled his face and he could only smile widely up at the panting alpha.

“I didn’t drink that god awful kale juice.” What better way to get Harry more riled up than this?

“I know you didn’t, you disobedient little omega. I saw the glass on the counter.” Harry’s tone was controlled as the alpha’s grip tightened around his wrists. Louis was sure he would be able to see faint pink marks around them after being released. The thought only made the dampness in his boxers spread.

“How do you even know it’s awful when you didn’t even take one sip?” Harry was asking as Louis struggled weakly underneath him. The omega felt heat coiling up in him and his arousal was thick in the air surrounding them. _Why wasn’t Harry doing anything?_

He pretended to go slack in the alpha’s hold. “The color just doesn’t look tasty, Harold.” He shrugged as he felt Harry’s hands loosening a little.

He could feel Harry letting his guard down as he blinked innocently up at the alpha. Harry was too busy watching his lips and not even trying to hide his ogling.

Louis pulled up his knee and pushed it into Harry’s stomach. The alpha let out a surprised gasp of breath and the omega mustered all his strength, grasping the bigger man’s shoulders and flipping them. He straddled Harry’s stomach and didn’t think twice before he leaned down to take the alpha’s lips in his.

Harry who had been howling in pain and wriggling like a fish out of water instantly stilled against Louis’ lips. The omega flattened his tongue over Harry’s velvety soft lips, wanting to get a taste and seeking entrance. However, the alpha’s lips remained stubbornly closed and he could only pull back to pout at his curly headed neighbor.

“Let me kiss you.” He whined, flicking his messy fringe out of his eyes. Harry merely contemplated him. His usual warm forest greens were sharp at the edges.

“Do you remember what I said, Lou?”

Harry’s deep baritone vibrated through him and the omega shivered a bit.

“I only want you if you are all in on this. I don’t want you to kiss me then shut your door in my face days later.”

“Who gave you the idea that I’d ever do something like that?”

“Because _I’ve seen it_ , Louis. Seen you do that to alphas you bring home.”

Louis frowned, sitting back on Harry’s stomach and feeling the alpha’s hands coming to rest on his exposed thighs.

“You’ve been spying on me?”

“I’m your neighbor, Louis. I see things even when I don’t wanna witness them.”

Louis chewed on his lips, avoiding Harry’s earnest gaze now.

It was true that he liked casual sex. Having so much pressure from schoolwork and simultaneously juggling a part time job to pay his way through uni, Louis had found relief in being able to forget all his stress while having sex. He would usually take someone home if he had deemed the alpha friendly enough and could give him what he needed. They were usually friends of mutual friends since Louis enjoyed going to house parties hosted by his classmates. It dawned on him that after becoming friends with Harry, he hadn’t felt the need for a booty call. No wonder he couldn’t remember the last time he had a good fuck, he had been so caught up in getting to know Harry and having the alpha worm his way into his life.

“Lou.”

Louis felt a little ashamed when he glanced down at the alpha.

“I’m not criticizing you for bringing people home. You’re a grown person, you can do whatever you like.” The alpha sucked in a breath before ploughing on.

“But, I just _wish_ you wouldn’t. What I’m trying to say is that I can’t stand the idea of sharing you. Ever. Like I said, I’ve been wanting you for a while now. This,” Harry held up a hand to gesture between them. “It will never work if I’m just your neighbor that you fuck sometimes. Because I want to be more than that. I want to be your alpha. Wanna take care of you, baby.”

Louis could feel hot tears welling in his eyes. No one had ever said things like this to him before.

“I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. What if I suck at it?” He mumbled, suddenly feeling naked and exposed. He shifted so that he wasn’t sitting on Harry’s lap anymore and fisted the hem of the hoodie. “What if I’m not good at it…”

Big hands encased his cheeks and then Harry was staring right at him, his eyes were dancing.

“Do you like me, Louis? Enough to at least _try_? Relationships aren’t meant to be perfect. Ours will probably involve a lot of fighting but in the end I will always want to hold you to make everything better. I will always want to kiss you.”

Louis could feel the lump in his throat as he searched Harry’s face. _Fuck, he was too perfect._ Why did he have to be so nice and kind and _perfect_?

“I want you to be my alpha.” He rasped. And it was the ultimate truth. Instead of craving mindless sex, now all he wanted was Harry’s attention, his laugh, his hands on him and the intensity of his gaze. Looking at Louis like he was the only person who mattered.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise before dimpling. “You do?”

Louis nodded quickly. “No one…” He took a shuddering breath. “Want no one else. Only want you… I’d admit, I think I will probably suck at being in a relationship though… But I don’t want anyone else.”

Harry’s dimples were beautiful and Louis’ heart ached as the alpha leaned in to lick at his cheek affectionately.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve already cooked me plenty of food before. Why are you afraid now? I think you’re already on your way to losing your _relationship virginity_.”

Louis could help but chuckle a little wetly at this. “I hate your mouth, Harold… Can’t believe you just confessed to me with it…”

Harry laughed. “I’m pretty sure someone had wanted to say something similar to my confession before you slammed your door in their faces.” The alpha’s thumb stroked over his trembling thighs. “You’re witty, sassy and amazing… Who wouldn’t want you?” The alpha’s fond voice was making Louis’ skin prickle with heat and pleasure.

“Can we kiss now?” Louis burst out as Harry chuckled.

“Thought you said you hated my mouth?”

Louis groaned, not bothering to retort before surging forward and crashing their lips together.

They kissed long and deep. Louis felt like he had never truly known what it felt like to be kissed until Harry. The alpha took his sweet time slowly letting Louis in, caressing the omega with his tongue and licking into his mouth. He kissed like how he talked. Excruciatingly slow and careful. It made Louis burn with impatience and desire.

“Fuck me.” He whispered against Harry’s lips as the alpha flicked his tongue. He could feel Harry’s lips forming a smile under his.

“That defeats the purpose of me wanting to court you and take it slow.”

Louis groaned, rolling off of the alpha and tugging off the alpha’s grey hoodie.

“You’re such a hippie, Styles. If you don’t fuck me now, I will get myself off on this very bed and you can just sit there and watch. If you dare fucking interrupt me, I will slap you.”

“Mmmm… Free live porn… Sounds right up my alley.” The alpha retorted, flipping onto his stomach and watching Louis strip, pupils dilating. The omega rolled his eyes as he flung the hoodie off the bed.

“You sure do have the keenest interest in my clothes, Louis Tomlinson.” The alpha mused as Louis pulled down his boxers in one go, letting his half hard cock spring free.

“You planning to steal my hoodie too? After you’ve already taken my favorite green sweater?”

Louis got onto his knees on the bed and turned to give the alpha a full view of his arse and thighs wet with gushing slick. He batted his lashes unashamedly. All cards on the table.

“You’re definitely not getting that sweater back, knothead.” He sassed, breath hitching audibly when he felt hands digging into his waist. Harry, still fully clothed, had shot up and pressed himself against Louis’ back. The omega groaned sensually when the alpha leaned down to bite down hard on his neck. He blurted more slick as he felt teeth sinking into his skin, the heat from Harry’s mouth was hotter than a thousand burning suns.

“Mmmm…” He moaned, feeling Harry’s fingers slipping between his thighs and palming at his leaking cock. He pushed his arse back into the alpha, his knees giving way when Harry grasped his length and thumbed harshly over his tip.

He collapsed, chest first into the covers below, pushing his arse back up at Harry. He could feel it. Feel the line of Harry’s impossibly huge cock straining against the fabric of the alpha’s joggers. He needed to see it. Wanted it in his mouth, wanted to feel it pulse inside of him.

“You know what your problem is, Lou?” Harry said out of the blue as he lined himself up and rutted down. Louis whined desperately.

“Take off your goddamn joggers, Harold.” He moaned into the covers, hips bucking up to seek contact.

“Your problem is you won’t fucking let me take care of you, baby. Stop telling me what to do and just relax. Let me make you feel good.”

Louis became still at the words. He craned his neck to look back at the alpha who was wearing that infuriatingly smug look that Louis knew all too well. He rolled his eyes, widening his knees so that he knew his hole would be visible at this angle.

“Do you now, alpha? Know what to do to me? To make me feel good?”

Harry’s eyes darkened at the title. His palm flew out to grip Louis’ arse, causing the omega to gasp at the pain. Without another word of preamble, Harry dipped two fingers in between Louis’ widened thighs and stroked over his rim.

Louis trembled at the foreign touch. His eyes rolled back a little when he felt Harry’s fingers dancing around his rim, teasing the contracting muscles there.

“More…” He begged, but Harry’s fingers never sank in. He could only whine pitifully as the alpha continued to thumb at his hole, playing with the puckered skin there. He could feel slick oozing out of him as Harry lazily traced his entrance. Louis was so focused on his empty hole that he failed to see Harry’s other hand reaching out and could only yelp when he felt fingers closing around his straining cock.

“Do you know?” Harry’s voice was calm and steady, barely any tremor in his voice as he began to talk. “I have spent many nights in this very bed, listening to you getting wrecked by other alphas?”

Louis had to turn his face and bite his forearm in order not to scream out when he felt Harry rubbing at his slit. The alpha’s hand ran up and down his cock, almost lovingly before he started to jerk Louis off.

The omega’s hips buckled with every jerk and he almost missed the first finger prodding into his slick wet hole. Harry jabbed his lone finger all the way into Louis without warning, just the tip of his finger brushing the omega’s bundle of nerves lightly. Louis felt like the alpha had lit a fire within him as he clamped down hard on that finger, trying to make it move again but Harry grew impossibly still.

“Please. Please. Please…” He realized he had been saying this out loud as the alpha chuckled darkly.

“I used to get myself off while you were moaning. I couldn’t believe how loud you were. We’re not even next door neighbors for fuck’s sake and yet I could hear you every time you orgasm.”

“Harry…” Louis begged and he was finally granted a second finger. The alpha stroked over his walls before curling his fingers, making Louis shout out in pleasure. With another jerk, Louis was spraying come onto the covers below.

“Such a tiny omega and yet you were so fucking loud. You drove me crazy. I had to go to rut houses for my ruts or else I would’ve broken down your door and took you in my wild state.”

Louis groaned when he felt Harry’s fingers loosening around his cock. Before he could form another thought, the two fingers inside of him were jerked harshly out, replaced with something wet and it wriggled mercilessly into him.

“Oh god!” He cried, choking out a sob as Harry stuck his tongue further into his hole. He was leaking slick like a broken faucet and so turned on that he was getting hard again all too quickly. The alpha pulled back at his shout and peppered kitten licks all over his rim before jabbing his tongue inside of Louis again. The omega fucked his hardening cock into the silky bedsheets and pushed his arse back into the alpha’s mouth. He could hear Harry licking and slurping at the slick drenching his inner thighs.

The alpha flicked his tongue against Louis’ clenching rim muscles before nipping playfully at the tender meat around his entrance. Louis couldn’t take the teasing. He was ruining Harry’s sheets with his precome as he sobbed helplessly with every stroke of Harry’s tongue.

Harry pulled back every so often to pry Louis open with his fingers until he felt like he couldn’t get any looser.

“Cock… Need your cock…” Louis whined, trying to look over his shoulder and convey his feelings to the alpha. With one last lick, Harry pulled back to strip his shirt off his chest. Louis’ throat went dry a little, even in his half ruined state, he couldn’t help but ogle the alpha’s physique.

“Want my mouth or cock?” The alpha asked teasingly as he kicked his joggers off. Louis’ eyes widened when they landed on Harry’s angry red cock with his knot already starting to swell at the base. He made a weak choking noise.

“Both…” He breathed, feeling his hole clenching eagerly.

Harry was shaking his head fondly. “You can only have one at a time, Lou.”

“But I’m greedy…” Louis managed to tease, wetting his lips and pouting. Harry laughed before crawling forward to grind his cock into the omega’s arse.

“Fuck!” Louis yelled when he felt the tip catching against his rim. He tried to match the swipe of Harry’s huge cock, but the alpha was pulling away again.

“Condom?” The alpha asked, hand cupping Louis’ face and fingers collecting the tear stains there.

Louis shook his head frantically. “No… Please… Don’t want a condom… Want you whole...” He whispered pleadingly as Harry rutted down.

“So greedy…” The alpha mused as he leaned in to capture Louis’ lips. The omega whined into the heated kiss. He could taste himself under the sweet spring apples.

“’M clean… On birth control…” He reasoned.

The alpha smiled into their next snog. “I won’t mind you pregnant with our babies.”

Louis could only buck his hips in reply. His whimpering began to cease as soon as he felt hard cock pressing into him. He held his breath, feeling Harry’s length easing pass his tight rim. The alpha whispered words of how pretty Louis was all the while as he slowly inched inside the omega.

Louis gasped half in pleasure and half in pain as the alpha bottomed out. He could feel the tip jabbing against his prostate. He lost it the second Harry began to move. Every thrust was relentless and so deliciously hot that Louis was crying. He didn’t care that he was loud, didn’t care that Liam might already be home. He didn’t care about anything except the alpha plastered behind him and the way Harry’s cock was making him feel, fuller than ever before.

“Harry!” He cried out as the alpha laced their fingers. Harry buried his head into Louis’ neck, scenting the omega as he fucked into the smaller boy.

“Let go with me, Lou…”

With one last thrust, the alpha came, knot locking down and swelling steadily as he started to pulse come into the trembling omega. Louis didn’t remember when he came. All he could do was crash onto his front, too fucked out and full with knot to utter another word.

Best fuck of his life, his brain told him through the fog. Louis was tipping on the edge of omega space as he whined appreciatively into Harry’s lips.

“Love you.” The alpha was saying. He smiled dopily. He loves this alpha too. He drifted off, not knowing if he had said the words aloud or not.

**»»»»»**

Harry insisted on courting Louis even when the small omega kept muttering that he was wasting his money on all the flowers and gifts. Louis didn’t know that Harry could see him hiding his smile behind every bunch of flowers. The omega was lousy at pretending to hate the gifts, but Harry wasn’t going to call him out on it. Except maybe during sex. Louis might seem bossy and in control, but when he’s under Harry, he becomes the sweetest thing, preening at every compliment.

Harry loves him. Been in love with him for so long that it just still didn’t feel real when Louis crawls into his lap after he comes home.

“Today we’re watching Peaky Blinders.” Louis announced and Harry could only kiss the omega’s temple.

“You know as well as I do that I’m not letting you play that in my flat.”

“You rent, Harold.”

“Still. _My_ flat.”

“You’re just jealous of Cillian.” Louis challenged as Harry rolled his eyes.

“The only knot you’re allowed to drool over is mine so quit arguing, love.”

Now, that successfully shut Louis up as he flushed. Harry’s mouth twitched into a satisfied smirk as he patted his omega’s bum.

“Not after I suck you off?” His boyfriend was too much of a menace. Harry shook his head, cupping Louis’ arse and situating his omega into a more comfortable position.

“Not even after I suck you off and let you fuck me on this couch?”

“You dirty little omega.” He flicked Louis’ forehead with his finger and causing him to yelp in indignation. Louis’ dirty mouth would always be his weakness though and Harry could feel himself getting hard.

“Honestly though.” Louis rubbed his face against Harry’s fur jacket. The omega really loved soft things like this. Harry flipped the telly on and keyed in Django Unchained. He had read a review somewhere about it being quite a badass film and he wanted to see some bloodshed today.

“Wanna ride you.” Louis was whining and Harry could only kiss the omega until he became docile and quiet.

“Don’t interrupt the movie, Lou. Promise I’ll eat you out after this movie, okay, love?” He busied himself with kissing Louis one last time before settling back into the couch as the film started to roll. The omega grew still at his words and out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Louis licking his lips at the thought of being licked out. Out of all the things they do during sex, rimming Louis was probably Harry’s favorite and go-to activity.

The first scene cut to a row of men in shackles and the camera cuts in on Jamie Foxx’s serious expression and sweaty forehead. The omega in his lap was already growing restless. Harry slipped his hand under Louis’ shirt (or was it his shirt?) and rubbed his palm over the omega’s stomach soothingly.

“Haz?”

“Hmmm?”

“What’s your WiFi password?”

At first, he had thought he was imagining it. He frowned as the dentist pulled out a gun to shoot down the slavers before confronting Foxx. He was losing the plotline as the omega wriggled insistently in his lap.

“Harry.”

He dragged his gaze from the screen down to his lap where Louis was curled and was blinking up at him expectantly.

“Yeah baby?”

Louis rolled his eyes before the crinkles settled into the corners of them. “Your password, dumb alpha. I need your WiFi. My connection isn’t so good right now.”

Harry simply stared at his boyfriend of a few short months before shaking his head.

“Here. I’ll type it in for you.” He offered. But Louis snatched his phone out of Harry’s hands.

“Why won’t you just tell me?” The omega asked, eyes narrowing. “Is it something embarrassing like your ex’s name?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “It’s easier if I just type it, Lou. Give me your phone.” He insisted, feeling the sweat starting to form.

“Now I really wanna know what it is.”

“Louis.”

“Spell it out, Harold, come on. If it’s really your ex’s name, I’m gonna be pissed…”

It was useless to play these kinds of games with Louis because the omega would never stop unless he gets what he wants and right now he wants the password.

“It’s not...” Harry protested incredulously. “Fine…” He deflated as Louis pretended to pout dramatically, feeling the blush creeping up his neck now.

“Go ahead.” Louis said, snuggling back into his chest and letting the alpha kiss his hair. He _might as well_.

“It’s…” Harry paused before sighing in defeat. “L-O-U-I-S-T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N.” He spelled, voice low and quiet as he annunciated every word.

The omega froze in his wriggling and baby blues flew up to meet his.

“That’s my name, Harold.” The omega whispered.

Harry cleared his throat. “It is.” He admitted.

“And pray tell, your password has been my name all this time?”

The omega was looking at him like he knew what the answer was.

“All this time.”

Louis’ face split into a sunny grin. “You pervert.”

Harry squawked, arms coming up to trap the smaller boy in his lap. “You should be touched by my gesture of pining.”

The omega hummed, giggling a little. “You’re such a pervert, Harold. How did you know my full name anyways?”

Harry groaned before biting down on his boyfriend’s neck. The mark he had left there last night wasn’t fading at all and Harry loved the sight of it. _Bruised, red and his._

“Stop trying to distract me!” He received a sharp elbow into the gut. He winced.

“Okay, fine, I checked your mailbox.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a creep.” Louis was laughing now. Like a sunflower blooming. Harry could only stare.

“I should call the police on your arse.” The omega teased, settling back into his lap. Harry huffed before leaning in to kiss the boy.

“This shows my devotion.”

“Oh yeah? Not your creepiness?”

“Lou…” Harry whined as the omega laughed.

“You’re so madly in love with me aren’t you? Even before I came over to your flat with chicken parmesan.”

“To be honest, that parmesan really confirmed it all.”

“That I’m the love of your life?” The omega asked, blinking at him through his lashes. Harry wanted to spank him.

“That you’re a bad cook.”

This earned him yet another elbow in the gut.

They ended up having a wrestling match and completely ignored the movie playing out on screen. Harry kissed Louis until his omega was moaning for more.

** END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you read the bonus chapter! Gogogo~   
> Update: there's a Spanish translation out! Read [HERE!!!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256019569-but-it%27s-useless-omegaverse) if you're interested ;)


	2. Bonus Chapter: How It Came About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus chapter for everyone since I couldn't help myself from writing more in Harry's POV.  
> This is basically how they met from Harry's POV and it's quite different from Louis'! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please leave comments and feedback if you want to since they mean so much to me!  
> Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

They were in the supermarket because Louis had woken up and decided he wanted to have nachos for breakfast. More like sit on Harry’s chest and demand that he produces a plate of nachos out of thin air. Since they didn’t have the ingredients, Louis had dragged them to the supermarket at eight a.m. in the morning on a lazy Sunday and now here they were.

Harry leaned against the grocery cart and watched on as Louis frowned down at the two flavors of nacho cheese, soft caramel hair a little curled at the end because of his bedhead.

“Don’t just stand there!” Louis looked up, thin pink lips already forming an exaggerated pout as he thrust the two flavors in Harry’s face. “Help me decide!”

“I know very well you won’t go for the one that I’d go for.” Harry said as he dimpled down at his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but reach out to pull Louis into his chest. Louis pretended to flail a bit, nearly sending the two glass jars of nacho cheese sauce smashing to the floor.

He pressed a kiss into Louis’ temple. “Just make up your mind, sweetheart and then we can go back to bed.”

“I thought you’re a morning person, Harold.”

“Not when it’s Sunday… No one gets up at eight on a Sunday, Lou…”

“Well, I’m special.”

“It’s only because you want nachos.” Harry corrected him, fingering the collar of Louis’ hoodie before slipping his fingers underneath the material to pull it back, revealing golden warm skin. He pressed an open mouth kiss to the skin there, letting the tip of his tongue dart out to lap at the sweetness. It was a Sunday morning and the sauce aisle in the supermarket was empty. He could do whatever he wanted to this omega. Louis was his. _So his_. He smiled into Louis’ shoulder as the smaller boy made a faint noise.

“If you carry on molesting me in public we will never get our shopping done.”

“It’s hardly our shopping, baby. It’s _your_ shopping. It’s _you_ who wants nachos.”

He dragged his lips up from Louis’ neck to the omega’s lips. As his omega’s lips parted to let him in, it dawned on him that Louis must have woken up hours ahead. Must have drank more than one cup of tea. Maybe even sipped some coffee. Because he tasted just like that. A swirl of honeyed tea, coffee and lemons.

He licked eagerly into Louis’ mouth, tasting everything he wanted on his tongue. His hands slid around the boy’s slim waist and held him close. The two jars of nacho cheese were pressing into his stomach and trapped between their bodies.

“Haz…” Louis moaned softly as he pulled back to let them breathe. Eyes always glistening blue and glazed after Harry properly snogs him.

“Baby.” He replied helplessly. He was helpless when it comes to this omega. So helplessly in love.

“I’m getting both flavors. Because you kissed me inappropriately.” Louis whispered even as he tilted his head up, asking for more.

“You can have all the flavors you want, baby. And just for the record, you kissed me back.”

“I didn’t kiss you back. I just let you kiss me.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he bent down to nip at Louis’ button nose.

The warmth filling him, the omega in his arms blinking hazily up at him, all sent a euphoric zip through him. It suddenly reminded him of the first day he had met Louis.

**»»»»»**

Harry had decided to find a new flat due to the poor plumbing back in his old one. His old flat was super cozy, but he had to give it up since he was fed up of having to call the plumbers in way too often. Thus, he decided on renting one that was a little further from the gym, his work place. He could always jog there or if he was in a hurry, he could bike. It was settled then.

He didn’t actually start to move until the end of January. The weather was so cold that it froze up all the pipes in Harry’s old flat and he could only go to the gym for hot showers. Packing all his belongings up and driving them in a rented car over to the new house wasn’t as easy as it sounded and his dickhead of a friend, Nick, had refused to help.

“I mean, you can handle all your stuff on your own, H. You don’t need old Nick to help you.” Nick had said when Harry had called him in the afternoon of the move.

“You said you would help!” He blurted as he tried to balance the boxes in his arms while holding his phone against his ear with his shoulder. He might just smash it.

“I only suggested that I might help you if you needed it.”

“I do need it, Nick.”

“Come on, just think of all the box lifting as weight lifting. I thought you love working out.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“I am aren’t I? Rhymes with me name after all.”

With one last evil cackle, Nick had hung up, leaving Harry to deal with shuffling all the boxes into the rented car all afternoon. Oh yeah, did he mention? His old flat had no elevator and was on the top floor. _Just great._

By the time he rolled up to the new flat, he was decidedly irritated and it was already close to seven in the evening. Thank god his new flat was only on the third floor. He hoped he wouldn’t disturb the neighbors as he began to make the slow trips up and down the stairs.

It wasn’t until his fourth trip back down to the car from his flat did he stumble upon a resident of the flat. Or was it resident _s_?

The couple was leaning against the staircase railing and the snogging noises were absolutely obscene and loud. The alpha was pressing the omega into the wooden railing and the wood must be digging into the omega’s soft looking golden skin.

He was a gorgeous little thing. With ruffled caramel fringe that was sticking up in all directions since the alpha’s fingers were running themselves through it and baby blue eyes that might be Harry’s favorite shade of blue. So blue and swirling with midnight, with lust as the omega blinked up at the alpha when they pulled apart to breathe against each other’s mouths. Judging from the thick scent of arousal and alcohol permeating the staircase, it was unlikely that they would notice Harry. But the couple was sort of blocking the staircase. So Harry cleared his throat pointedly.

The alpha’s shoulders immediately tensed as he swiveled around to look back at Harry. His kiss swollen lips curling into a growl at the sight of another alpha.

“Hey, guys, ehhhh… I’m new to this flat and I’m moving my stuff so can you guys… I don’t know… find another place?” He didn’t know how to sound any more awkward than this as he watched the omega, who looked drunker compared to his snarling companion, completely ignoring him and busied himself with sucking a bite into the alpha’s jaw. The alpha who seemed like he was struggling to stay clear headed began to drag the omega up the stairs behind him. The smaller boy just giggled as he tripped against every other step and had to keep leaning against the wall for support.

“Lou…” The alpha grumbled impatiently as the omega doubled over, stomach heaving with drunken laughter.

Harry’s knees weakened a little when the couple brushed pass him. He could smell the omega under the alpha’s intrusive heady scent. And how delicious of a scent it was. It was like a jug of honey poured into freshly made crisp lemonade on a hot day. Smelling like summer even though it was practically snowing outside. Citrus, lemons and honey. Harry had always thought he preferred sweeter scents like strawberries and cherries, but no, this, _this_ was beyond all the scents he had ever taken in.

He had to grip the railing to stop himself from lunging forward and tugging the omega into his arms. _Focus, Harry, focus._ He beat back his alpha and turned away resolutely. He had more boxes to move, he told himself.

He stomped outside and stayed in the biting January cold for a moment, gathering himself and cursing his alpha for reacting so strongly to some random omega before grabbing the last of the boxes. He slammed the car trunk close and went back into the flat building with three boxes balanced against his chest.

 _Just his fucking luck_ , the couple had conveniently chosen his floor to stop and now they were kissing lazily against the wall of the flat directly across from Harry’s.

He shuffled into his flat, dropping the boxes on the floor and realized that he had forgotten his yoga mats in the passenger seat.

He walked, as speedily as he could, pass the snogging couple and down the stairs again. He made sure to check every inch of the rented car, just in case he had to come down here _and pass the couple again._

Just as he was locking the car, he looked up to see the alpha exiting the flat building. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at this. He had thought the guy was a resident. The alpha’s feet came to a halt as his eyes narrowed and zoomed in on Harry carrying three yoga mats. Harry could see the love bite from the omega still clearly visible on the alpha’s jaw.

Harry mustered the slightest and most polite of nods. The alpha contemplated him for another moment before squaring his shoulder and trudged away down the street. Harry looked after him until he turned the corner and disappeared from sight. He shrugged to himself before gripping his mats and closing the flat building doors.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor and almost let out a small scream of surprise when he saw the omega leaning against the third floor staircase railing, staring directly at him. He felt the blood rising to his face as the omega watched him, head on his folded arms and using the railing to hold himself up.

Baby blues blinked and then crinkles sank around them. Beautiful crinkles that made the omega’s face soften even more and Harry… Harry’s heart wasn’t really built for this type. This type of beauty.

“Thought you came back.” The omega slurred, blinking at him as Harry shifted. His feet were pointed towards his flat door and he desperately wanted to just stride into it and never come out. But the omega’s stare was pinning him to the spot and he felt like he couldn’t move.

“Ummm…” He made a confused noise, trying to form his mouth around actual meaningful words.

“Thought you were Lance… I mean, Luke.” The omega giggled as he turned to nuzzle into his own arms. “He got mad coz I called him Lance…”

Harry took in a deep breath. He could do this. “To be fair, he does look like a Lance.”

The omega continued to blink slowly at him. And then he exploded into high raspy laughter. Harry watched as his delicate shoulders, swimming in a purple and black Adidas windbreaker, shaking as he laughed on. He couldn’t fight the smile off of his face and the swell of pride in his chest that he had made this beautiful creature laugh.

“You’re funny.” The omega’s conclusion was slurred and straight forward as he pushed himself off of the railing and stumbled towards Harry.

Harry didn’t know if he should stay still or just escape into his flat as the omega reached out for him. He decided on making a quick escape and turned to fling open his flat door, tossing the yoga mats inside.

“Why are you running away?” The omega behind him whined as he whipped around in his doorframe just in time to receive an armful of warm, squirming and _very drunk_ omega.

The omega giggled into his chest as Harry stumbled back into his flat. Almost tripping over the mats he had just flung down.

“Are you okay?” He asked, bewildered as the omega sank into him. Body molding into Harry’s like it was made for him. And fuck, Harry was growing hard in his jeans. He placed his hands on the omega’s thin shoulders and pushed the boy back, making sure not to release his hold in order to keep the smaller boy steady. He didn’t want to scare the omega, didn’t want him to feel the outline of his hardening cock.

The omega hiccupped cutely, peering up at Harry from under his messy fringe. As if on instinct or maybe it was the aroma of their scents mixing perfectly in the air, the omega tilted his neck to expose the skin there. Harry licked his lips.

“So you’re my new neighbor.” He gave Harry a blinding smile. He smelled so good up close. Lemonade mixed with whatever cocktails he had been consuming earlier that night. Harry wanted to scent him. Wash away any remnants of foreign alpha scent that was clinging onto his clothes and skin.

“I’m Harry.” He offered as the omega cocked his head to the side. Harry could see a small red bite edged with teeth marks on his shoulder when the collar of his shirt slipped to the side at the movement. A surge of jealousy shot through him as his alpha growled.

“No you’re not! You’re Curly!” The omega argued, shaking his head frantically and swaying on the spot.

“I’m Harry.” He insisted as the omega suddenly shot up to his tippy toes to tug at his hair. It hurt, but Harry couldn’t help but let out a small groan of pleasure. The omega didn’t seem to notice though, too busily laughing as he jerked Harry’s curls.

“You’re Curly and my neighbor!” He announced happily. “I’m Lou, Curly.” The omega, _Lou_ , boomed and subsided into giggles when his voice bounced off the walls.

“You live there?” Harry asked, pointing to the door across from his flat. Lou nodded. “Umm… Cool…” He trailed off lamely as the boy continued to tug at his curls.

“You need a flat tour!” The omega suddenly burst out and then small fingers were slipping through his. Harry jolted, staring down at their entangled hand as waves of electric shock coursed through him. He felt like he might get burned from Lou’s touch.

“Come on…” Lou was tugging him into the living room. He stopped, dropping Harry’s hand and extending his arms. “Welcome to the living room!”

Harry was sure his level of shouting shouldn’t be allowed this late in the night. He didn’t have the heart to stop the giddy omega though. His hand twitched, immediately missing the warmth from the omega’s soft one.

“I know. I live here.” Harry replied as Lou glanced back at him expectantly.

The omega wriggled his finger in Harry’s face. “Flat comes with a dungeon. Only show you if you be good.”

Harry’s face flushed at this as the omega took his hand again. He let himself be pulled through the flat as Lou made ridiculous, almost incoherent comments about the place.

“Did you know someone died here?” Lou asked, kicking his dirty Vans against the bathtub.

“Literally or figuratively?” Harry asked as Lou wrinkled his nose.

“Both.” The omega said, nodding determinedly before cackling wildly. Harry found that he couldn’t stop staring at the guy. He was so enamored by this loud and bright omega.

“The guy who used to live here was nasty.” Lou mumbled as they rounded back into the living room. The omega was growing more unsteady with each step and his eyelids were drooping. He looked like he might start sleep walking. Harry couldn’t help but stand a bit closer. He told himself that he was just making sure that if Lou does end up falling asleep, he doesn’t fall flat on his face.

“Yeah? What did he do?” Harry asked as Lou looked up at him. Ocean blues shimmering.

“Touched my arse.”

Harry spluttered. “What?”

Lou giggled at his stunned expression. “He groped me once. Coz he was near rut.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “Did you call the police?”

Lou wrinkled his nose. “’Course not. He was kinda old and lonely. Felt sorry for him.” The omega mumbled, eyes far away like he was recalling the scene. Harry stepped closer, his chest bumping into Lou’s back.

“You should’ve told someone.” He muttered as Lou glanced up at him. The omega seemed a little more lucid as he locked eyes with the alpha.

“Are you gonna grope me too?” The omega asked, voice teasingly sweet and lashes fluttering.

“I—”

“If it’s you, I won’t mind.” Lou cut him off with a wink and a mad little cackle.

Harry made a protesting noise as the omega yawned.

“I think it’s pass your bedtime, little omega.” He said, changing the subject as quickly as he could.

Lou frowned. “’M not little. ‘M five nine.”

Harry snorted. “That’s unlikely.”

Lou toppled forward, punching at his chest indignantly as Harry swept the omega up easily in his arms.

“Put me down, knothead!” The omega screamed in his ear as Harry advanced out of his flat. It was time to end the games. The sooner he gets rid of this omega, the better off his poor heart will be.

It was a relief to find Lou’s door unlocked and he pushed inside without preamble. All the time the omega thrashed and cursed in his arms.

“Be quiet, there are other people trying to sleep.” Harry lectured as he gripped Louis’ slim waist tightly.

“Fucking put me down!” Lou shouted as Harry located the living room couch in the dark and dumped his armful of omega onto it. The omega quieted as soon as he seemed to notice he was now on his own couch. Harry stood up, ready to get the fuck out of there, _but no_ , Lou’s hand had shot out to grip him around the wrist.

“Stay.”

The moonlight from the windows basked the omega’s baby blues in its powerful light. He looked so inviting like this, all splayed out on the couch with his oversized windbreaker bunched up around his stomach, revealing just a slip of golden skin. Harry willed his cock to go down.

“Stay, Curly.” The omega whispered again. Eyes imploring and hazy and so fucking blue.

Harry felt himself tipping forward. It was like Lou had a magic pull that just made it hard to resist the boy. The moment of hesitation was just what the omega was looking for. The next second Lou had yanked hard at his arm and he was falling forward onto the omega. He nearly elbowed Louis in the eye in his attempt to stop himself from crushing the smaller boy.

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

Lou laughed, shifting further back into the couch to create space for Harry next to him. What choice did he have? The omega had put him under a spell as he arranged his limbs so that he could fit himself into the space beside the omega who seemed already half asleep.

He watched as Lou’s lashes fluttered as the omega yawned again. Just when he thought Lou was asleep, a small voice sounded.

“Smell good.” The omega seemed to whisper. Harry felt the omega shifting closer, erasing the small inches between their skins until they were touching. Lou nuzzled into Harry’s collarbone. Sweet breath fanning across the alpha’s chest and Harry didn’t dare move a muscle. He held his breath like he was under water as he felt the omega nosing into his skin.

“Spring… Apples…” Lou muttered and then his breath was growing steady. Harry laid there, counting the seconds as Lou slept peacefully on.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked down at the swirls in the omega’s caramel hair. His eyes flit to the boy’s exposed neck.

Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward and he found himself taking a deep breath. Lemons, citrus, summer and sunshine filtered through his nose as he scented the unsuspecting boy. Never would he imagine himself in this situation. Lying here on the couch of his neighbor’s flat and scenting an omega who was practically a stranger. But Lou smelled so right and since they were so close, Harry could smell _them, their combined scent_ on Lou’ skin and it was probably the best smell in the world.

Lou whined a little, sniffling as Harry’s nose bumped against his bare neck. The noise made Harry jerk his head back. _What the hell was he doing?_ He began to panic as he lay there, stiff as a board and watching as Lou slept on.

He waited a little longer before slowly getting off the couch. Lou’s hands seemed to reach out after him and the omega’s brows pinched together. Harry quickly looked around, finding a small throw pillow on the loveseat across from the couch and scenting it before he could second guess himself.

He shoved the pillow into Lou’s arms and the omega immediately buried his head into it, sighing softly. Harry’s heart ached at the precious sight. He slowly crept out of the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t trust himself to look back.

**»»»»»**

The next day, he didn’t see any signs of the omega no matter how often he pretended to open his door. He was almost convinced he had imagined the entirety of last night. He went to the gym and checked in with the employees there, making sure that his schedule was all in order. He had two classes tomorrow morning and three in the afternoon. It was going to be a tough day.

He headed back to the flat and found himself stopping in front of the row of mailboxes on the first floor. It wouldn’t hurt. Wouldn’t hurt to just… _know._ His fingers danced across his own mail box and stopped against the latch of 302. He swallowed.

_Louis Tomlinson._

Harry saw the name printed on an electricity bill and immediately knew that the Lou from last night was real and not just a figment of his imagination. Louis Tomlinson. Such a beautiful name. _Fuck_ , why was he being such a _creep_ , Harry thought as he snapped the mailbox close and looked around him, insides squirming at the thought of someone catching him in the act. He sighed in relief when he confirmed that he was the only one in the staircase and dragged himself up the stairs.

He had completely forgotten about the Wi-Fi. The cable guy knocked on his door two days later and he was still very much asleep when the guy plugged the tiny black box in and turned to ask him for a password.

He was still thinking about Louis. About how he hadn’t seen the boy emerge from his flat in a total of four days. Where was the omega? Again, Harry was starting to doubt his existence. He was thinking so hard about the boy as he typed out the password.

“Okay. You’re all set up then.” The cable guy was closing his tiny laptop now and Harry realized with a jolt what password he had keyed in.

“Wait! Can I change the password?” He asked hurriedly as the guy got to his feet. The beta instantly snorted and made a face at him.

“Mate, I just said you can’t change it once you’ve set it.”

“Oh, sorry…”

_Fuck._

He sent the guy away and stumbled back into bed, cursing himself and the world as he began to drift off into a dreamless sleep. At first, he thought it was part of his dream. But as he blinked awake, the echoing wasn’t just in his brain. It was coming from the walls enclosing his bedroom. He peered around in his sleepy daze.

He could hear the music blasting through the walls, making them tremble as the singer belted out lyrics and screamed on the top of his lungs.

_What the actual fuck?_

Harry felt anger shooting through him. Of all the things he couldn’t stand, loud music blasting was on the top of his list. He jumped out of bed, pulling on a shirt and joggers before flinging open his flat door. He was absolutely fuming.

He stopped short, framing his own doorway when he saw an alpha locking the flat door across from his. _Oh_. So Louis _had an alpha_. Louis had an alpha and fucking cuddled Harry like it was nothing. Harry gritted his teeth.

The alpha with wavy brown hair turned and jumped a little when he saw Harry’s murderous stare.

“Um, hi?”

He sucked in a breath. He could do this, he was an adult. This alpha wasn’t the guy from nights before. Just how many alphas does Louis go through, huh, he thought bitterly.

“Can you tone down the music?” He blurted, not even bothering to introduce himself. The alpha’s face fell.

“I’m so sorry…” Harry blinked. He hadn’t expected the guy to just apologize. Usually alphas would love to pick a fight, especially when Harry had been quite rude at the start.

“I’ll tell my flatmate to turn it off. Really really sorry, mate…” The alpha scratched his neck and made to reenter the flat.

 _Flatmate, his arse_. “Yeah, tell your omega to turn it off.” Harry said bitingly. “Please.” He tacked on. He felt guilty for taking his rage out on this innocent, friendly looking alpha but what choice did he have? His anger was getting the better of him.

The alpha looked at him for a minute before laughing softly. “Louis’ not my omega, mate. He’s just my flatmate. Hold on, I’m gonna tell him to turn it off.”

He left a stunned Harry standing in the hallway and was back in a blink. The music had stopped and all was quiet. Deadly quiet.

Harry cleared his throat. He needed to apologize. “I’m sorry for sounding so rude… I just… I can’t stand loud music.” He explained, looking down at the floor.

He could see brown Timberlands appearing in his vision. “Don’t worry about it, mate. I’ll make sure my flatmate keeps it down to a minimum. I’m Liam by the way.”

Harry took the warm big hands and shook. “I’m Harry. Your new neighbor.” He said sheepishly as Liam grinned.

The alpha’s eyes suddenly glinted and he clapped his hands together. “You’re Harry! I remember you! I took your Fight class on Tuesday! That’s why I thought you looked familiar!”

Harry stared at the grin on Liam’s face. It made him look like an overjoyed puppy. He was endeared.

“Yeah! I teach at the local gym. Now I really wish I wasn’t being such a prick.”

Liam waved him off. “Nah, I get it. My flatmate is a brat.”

“You guys aren’t together?” Harry asked deadpanned because he really wanted to know.

“I told you didn’t I? Lou’s just my flatmate.” Liam shrugged. “You guys met?”

“Yeah… I mean sort of… I met him while he was drunk off his arse.”

Liam cackled. “Midterms just ended and he was celebrating I bet. If he was drunk, it’s likely he won’t have a clue about what happened. I hope he didn’t say anything rude to you. He’s a menace.”

Harry’s heart sank. _He won’t have a clue about what happened._

“But he’s not so bad.” Liam rushed to say as Harry continued to stand there silently.

“His music is bad enough.” Harry grumbled and this made Liam let out a surprised chuckle.

“I think you two will be great friends.” The alpha teased as Harry mustered a small smile.

“I’m just headed to the gym actually. Are you gonna teach a class today?”

“Yeah, there’s one at seven p.m.”

Liam perked up and glanced at his watch. “Great! I’ll see you there. You’re a really good teacher, Harry.”

“Really? Thanks!” He couldn’t believe how nice Liam was being.

“See you at seven then!” The alpha said, holding out a fist for Harry to bump.

“I’m really sorry… Again… for being so rude.” Harry felt like he needed to apologize again. Liam just laughed.

“Really don’t worry about it, mate.”

Harry watched the alpha descending the stairs. He felt hope coursing through him. Liam wasn’t Louis’ alpha. And neither was the alpha from nights before. He glanced back at the flat door across from his. Maybe. Maybe he had a chance.

**»»»»»**

It turned out the music never stopped. The music seemed to start playing as soon as Liam leaves the flat or that was what Harry assumed. Pretty soon, it was making him agitated and unable to focus on work much less anything else.

One afternoon he’s had enough of it. He marched right over to the flat across his and pressed the doorbell at least a dozen times. Even if the omega smelled like the sweetest thing in the world and looked like he was too pretty to be real, Harry wasn’t going to tolerate his music. He squared his shoulders as the door opened. It had to end _today._

**»»»»»**

“Haz… Harry… Harrrrrrrreeehhh.” He was pulled back to the present when his boyfriend dug his thumb into one of his dimples. His hand flew up to circle Louis’ wrist to stop the omega from hurting his cheek.

“What?” He asked affectionately, bringing Louis’ hand up to kiss the omega’s fingers. The omega rolled his eyes.

“You were spacing out!” Louis accused, prodding at his chest now as Harry dimpled.

“Was thinking about you.” He shrugged simply, feeling Louis still against him.

“Why think about me when I’m right here?” The omega asked, nudging him impatiently with an elbow as Harry ducked down to press a chaste kiss into his lips.

“Always thinking about you. Only ever think about you.” He confessed as he slipped one hand under Louis’ hoodie to thumb over the omega’s waist. Just because he can, his hand crept upwards to find Louis’ nipples which perked up as he brushed over them.

He could feel Louis’ small shiver even though the omega wriggled like he was trying to hide it.

“Liar.” The omega whispered against his lips as he let Harry kissed him thoroughly. Their tongues slipped together and Harry was in heaven as he felt Louis’ nipples growing hard and perky under his wandering hand. His boy just tastes so sweet.

Somewhere to their right, someone made their shopping cart screech purposefully against the cemented floor. They broke apart, panting a little. Harry saw an elderly beta frowning at them down the aisle. He turned back to grin at Louis.

“Have you decided on the cheese yet?”

Louis’ response was kicking him hard in the shin. It made Harry gasp in pain as the omega pushed himself out of his arms.

“I thought you said you only think about me!”

He had to make a grab for the omega and pin the boy against him. The beta was now openly glaring at them and coughing pointedly into his fist. Harry started to push the cart and Louis down the aisle.

“You’re a menace.” He pressed his cheek into his omega’s neck and bit down, feeling Louis’ sharp intake of breath as the omega became pliant.

“My menace.” Harry corrected himself as he licked over the fresh bite.

“Yours.” Louis’ response wasn’t lost in the wind and he pulled back to dimple down at the pouting boy.

“Kiss.” Louis whined softly and how could Harry ever say no?

** END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally the end! If you like my fics, please stick around. I'm gonna post a new work soon (in January once the blff is over), it's quite long and angsty. Thanks for reading! Please reblog and like the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/637758253553598464/but-its-useless-25k-by-thinlines-thinlinez) if you want :)

**Author's Note:**

> Update: my new fic is out ~ really hope u can give it a chance!


End file.
